Expanded Pokédex Volume IV: Restricted Pokémon
by Zocarik
Summary: Inside this compendium, you will find Pokémon that require registration or licensing from the League to own due to being rare, producing consumables, or being dangerous. This is a fanfiction for entertainment and inspiring thought, not profit.
1. Introduction

Not all Pokémon are free to catch in the wild. Sometimes, it is an effort to prevent extinction. Sometimes, it is the magnitude of the threat some Pokémon present. For these reasons and more, catching a Pokémon described in this book is prohibited without the proper licensing.

Class D Restricted Pokémon are simply sources of some medicines or raw materials that are controlled. Anything on this list can be farmed for a sellable product. Examples include Miltank and Parasect for MooMoo Milk and medical spores, respectively.

Class C Restricted Pokémon are rare. Everything on this list is endangered. Catching one requires registering for the Endangered Pokémon Repopulation Program.

Class B Restricted Pokémon are dangerous. They may not be aggressive, but they often do not understand how soft and squishy humans are compared to them. Catching them requires a Class B License. Some are not dangerous, but produce byproducts that qualify as dangerous drugs.

Class A Restricted Pokémon are the most dangerous, difficult to train, and prone to destruction of all Pokémon. Most make their respective region's lists of 'Known Human Killers'. Each species on this list has an independent license to catch it. No member of the evolutionary line may be caught without registering. Having a whole team of powerful fighters to keep a fresh capture in line is necessary. Failure to control one has a jail sentence attached. Lacking the appropriate license has an even steeper jail sentence. All of these Pokémon are aggressive, temperamental, or capable of mass devastation when angered. A skilled trainer can bring out their gentler sides.

Hazard Class Pokémon are not like other restricted Pokémon. They are dangerous in the same way as a storm or volcano is. They do not act to hurt others, they just exist. Any Pokémon with the Hazard Classification is a constant threat to everything around it because they influence their environment into a state of extreme danger. The registration is for the safety of everyone near the Pokémon.

* * *

A/N: some of these will be friendly mons that should be restricted for industrial or health reasons. Others will be restricted for violence.


	2. Miltank

Miltank

Normal

All Female

If you are eating cereal, you are probably using milk from Miltank. Unless you are in Kalos. Gogoat milk is dominant there.

As a producer of a widely sold food product, Miltank is a Class D Restricted Pokémon. If you have any interest in selling the milk, you will need regular FDA checks.

 **Description**

Miltank stands between waist and chest height on a human when on its hind legs. A stout, heavyset Pokémon, it is typically fairly round. Most of the body is covered in coarse pink fur. Black spots dot the back and the face is surrounded by a black 'hood'. The lower belly is covered by a large udder. A healthy Miltank can produce up to five gallons of milk a day. She has a long, mostly bald tail with a big puff of fur at the end. Two small horns adorn the top of her head.

Two primary breeds exist. The Highland breed adapted to colder temperatures with Thick Fat. The Lowland Breed naturally generates small amounts of chaotic Pokénergy that infuse attacks, rendering them Scrappy enough to strike Ghosts. A specific breed, kept primarily on the industrial farms, has more efficient stomach acids that allow them to break down plants faster. These can also metabolize Grass energy to get gain Strength. This Sap Sipper breed is normally never allowed out of the farms and are the only ones that can produce more than five gallons a day regularly.

The reasons Miltank and Tauros do not share a chapter is that Miltank is a Class D, while Tauros is Class C. They also have different moves and stat distributions to the point that they fight very differently.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Miltank has good Vitality, high Toughness, and surprisingly high Speed. While Resistance is low, everything else is in the middle. Miltank only learns a few moves through experience, though the Defense Curl/Rollout combo is potent. With TMs, she can learn dozens of moves from many types, covering for the restriction to Normal moves. Milk Drink increases endurance thanks to rapidly boosting Vitality.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Miltank is one of the first Pokémon ever domesticated. This has been proven by both studies of how humans developed the ability to drink milk after infancy, and archeological evidence of Miltank tools in many early societies.

In Johto, Whitney of Goldenrod City has made many trainers fear her Miltank. Milty, as she is nicknamed, has held her own against entire teams. Between Stomp, Rollout, Milk Drink, and Attract, she takes down many a foe. Don't feel ashamed for defeat. That Miltank fears nothing except Fighting Types.

 **Life Cycle**

Born into a herd of 20~30 Miltank and between 3 and 5 Tauros, Miltank is raised for two years before being allowed to leave the herd. She will be able to produce young at three years. Miltank start lactating by the time they are three years old, and produce more milk after having a calf. Raised with little pressure from predators, Miltank can live for forty years.

 **Diet**

Primarily a herbivore, Miltank eats almost any type of grass. The Sap Sipper breed can also digest most other plant matter. Grazers, Miltank eat almost constantly if they can get away with it.

 **Breeding**

Miltank belong to the Field Group. Miltank go into heat in late spring/early summer. Producing one or two eggs at a time, Miltank may have Tauros offspring as well.

Given the sale of Moomoo Milk, an egg or young head of Miltank is worth 20,000P. A proven milk producer from the Sap Sipper breed is worth 30,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Miltank is normally passive. They even allow other Pokémon to approach and drink their milk, if they have more than needed.

 _Do Not_ threaten a calf. The herd is likely not far away, and will either Rollout-stampede you to death, or form a wall of horns aimed straight at you.

 **Bonding and Care**

Miltank is fairly gentle as long as no calves are being threatened. To bond engage in gentle activity such as walking with her or scratching her back.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

As one of the first species humans ever domesticated, Miltank gets along well with humans. The only time you will hear about a human being killed by one, the human did something stupid like threaten a baby in her presence. The only reason that Miltank is not also a Starter, is that Miltank tends to prefer a relatively sedentary lifestyle over fighting, and most young trainers would be unable to motivate her.

 **With Family**

Very good with kids. Miltank is probably second only to Kangaskhan in caring for children.

 **Team Compatibility**

Most species get along with Miltank. The only species that may try to prey on her are apex predators such as Salamance, Haxoros, or Metagross. Most other species are too appreciative of the care they give to young Pokémon, or too scared of how hard Miltank hit.

 **Warning**

Again, never threaten a calf in Miltank's presence.

 **Summary**

A provider of a staple in many diets around the world, and a good care giver for young. The only issue is motivating her to fight.


	3. Bagon Line

Bagon

Dragon

1 male/1 female

Shelgon

Dragon

1 male/1 female

Salamence

Dragon/Flying

1 male/1 female

Mega Salamence

Dragon/Flying

A line of dreamers, always reaching toward the sky. They just happen to be Class B Restricted Pokémon. Without a Class B license, this line is illegal to catch.

 **Description**

Bagon is a small dragon. The head is covered in a white, ridged cap. The body is covered in fine blue scales. The lower jaw, ear holes, and lower belly are yellow. It stands at two feet tall and is surprisingly heavy. Shelgon looks like a big white ball of armor bands, with a small opening in the front displaying two glowing eyes, and four stubby grey legs coming out from the bottom. Lifting this waist-height Pokémon off the ground would require a team of men, or a catapult. Salamence is a large, quadrupedal dragon. The belly is covered in the white armor plates, while the rest of the body is again covered in blue scales. The wings, forehead ridges, and the underside of the tail are red. It is squat, standing at four or five feet tall at the shoulder, much broader across without factoring in the wings, and nearly three times as long with the neck and tail. They can get bigger. Salamence is lighter than it looks.

Bagon and Shelgon both use the armor plating to distribute recoil from attacks so they do not get hurt. This Rock Head armoring goes away with Salamence. Salamence is powerful enough that most Pokémon have an evolved response to fear them, which is only further influenced by the way Salamence manipulates air currents to disturb its prey. A rare breed with a small deficiency in the armor has different tactics. As Bagon, they drop all efforts to get extra results from moves in favor of Sheer Force taking foes down faster. As Shelgon, the armor works to provide an Overcoat that protects from the weather. As Salamence, they have more Moxie, resulting in increased aggression on a streak of victories.

Mega Salamence loses its legs, which become little more than bumps on its body. The large red wings fuse into a massive crimson crescent, sharp enough to cut through trees. The belly armor changes, creating bands of armor across the shoulders. This creature never lands. It has so thoroughly embraced its love of flight that it Aerilates all Normal energy into Flying energy.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Without Mega Evolution, its Toughness and Resistance are slightly below the threshold of 'good'. Constitution is good. Strength, Power, and Speed are all excellent.

With Mega Evolution, this beast has good Resistance and Constitution, and impressive stats in everything else.

Without TMs, this line focuses on Strength oriented moves, with a few Power moves thrown in. TMs are needed to give Type diversity or Status moves.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Most of the stories about this line center on Salamence, and few of them are complimentary. Towns ravaged, villages enslaved by Salamence trainers, and herds of livestock eaten.

This line is the aggressor, not the defender.

Some Shelgon have helped in wars simply for the chance to fly from a catapult.

The one trend in the positive stories is that this line dreams. They pursue the dream of flight to the end. They have inspired multiple early efforts to fly, even featuring on the logos of some airlines.

A silly trend features Bagon or Shelgon throwing itself off a cliff to try to fly. This is very true. They do try that.

A religious faction holds this line as avatars of Rayquaza's wrath.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Bagon is forced to be self-sufficient from a young age. Most will be fighting within a month. They tend to evolve at thirty years old from power gain. They evolve again by the time they reach half a century. At least, the fortunate ones do. Many die young, and even the survivors may not evolve.

 **Diet**

Primarily carnivores. This line occupies the apex predator slot of the ecosystem. With the exception of Fairies, they will eat anything. Like many dragons, they are gluttonous. They eat until their bellies are full, then eat more. Bagon is attempting to store fat for the fasting after evolving. Salamence revels in being free to eat again. The oddity is Shelgon, which toughens itself through enduring hunger. It will eat, but rarely.

 **Breeding**

Dragon Egg Group. Salamence can lay twenty eggs every five years, with mating occurring in autumn and the eggs being laid in early spring. The mating dance is a sight to see. Two Salamence begin a days-long aerial display, testing speed, flight power, endurance, and agility. All of it is to determine if the mate has sufficient flying aptitude to produce strong fliers.

Given their status as top battlers and B Class Restricted Pokémon, they cost a fortune. The few breeders that can handle them charge 60,000P from a normal lineage. Specialist move breeding costs an extra 10,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

The first two stages are fairly harmless. Beyond falling on a trainer during a cliff dive, they are not aggressive. Offering to have a strong Pokémon throw them through the sky can convince them to help you. Some trainers have caught them that way.

Salamence is a different story. This creature is powerful, aggressive, and deadly. If it is throwing a temper tantrum, it attacks blindly. Run and hide.

 **Bonding and Care**

Flight. Give this line as many options to touch the sky, and you will have a steadfast friend. A niche sport was invented by trainers trying to build catapults, ballista, and cannons capable of throwing them hundreds of yards. And that led to pumpkin/watermelon chucking competitions.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

This line are not natively friendly. Given enough chances to fly, they start to love their trainer, but until then, they will not care much. Only a supremely well trained Salamence will refrain from attacking its trainer during a frenzy.

 **With Family**

Not a family 'mon. If the trainer loves flight as much as it does, it will dote on the trainer. The rest of the family may as well be chains binding you to the earth. It is actually harder to control this line around family if you are a flight freak like they are.

 **Team Compatibility**

If you are not close friends, it may try to eat the other members of your team. If you are a close friend to it, your team is safe. They are capable hunters and easily acquire food by diving down on prey.

 **Warning**

As Salamence, they throw temper tantrums. These rampages can devastate the environment and only stop with exhaustion or unconsciousness.

Beware of Salamence's hunger immediately after evolving. Fasting as Shelgon leaves them ravenous.

 **Summary**

A line that can be good friends, but need a lot of work at the third stage.


	4. Mimikyu

Mimikyu

Ghost/Fairy

1 male/1 female

Mimikyu, a recent addition to the ranks of legal Pokémon. This is a Class C Restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Mimikyu's true appearance can only be partially discerned. It has long, flexible arms tipped with strong claws. These arms can stretch several times the length of Mimikyu's body. Mimikyu's body is a small, amorphous blob at the base of the costume. If it has feet, or locomotes in another fashion is unknown. Starting twenty years ago in Alola, and later spreading to all Mimikyu colonies across the world, this Pokémon crafts and wears a Disguise. The Disguise is meant to hide their dangerous true appearance, and serves combat functions. It can take a hit and prevent Mimikyu from getting hurt.

 **Battle Characteristics**

As a Ghost Fairy, it has three immunities (Normal, Fighting, Dragon), one resistance (Bug), and two weaknesses (Ghost, Steel). While it has low Constitution and Power, it has middle Toughness and high Strength, Resistance, and Speed. It naturally learns a balanced mix of Physical Moves and Status moves. With TMs, and depending on its disguise, it can learn a large assortment of other moves.

Using the Alola tradition of Z-Moves, Mimikyu can turn Play Rough into a move called Let's Snuggle Forever. It is devastating, as befitting a Z-Move.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Until recently, this Pokémon was considered Class S Restricted. It was treated as an invasive species from a Forbidden Zone. Twenty years ago, the Alola Archipelago experienced a surge in Pikachu merchandise. Within months, reports of small creatures wearing crude Pikachu costumes emerged. Once the identity of the disguised Pokémon was discerned, research began. An expedition approached them. With the aid of a ESP capable human, they were asked about their costumes. The song/rap they sang has been translated into many languages. Mimikyu was lonely and did not want to hurt humans. Within weeks, Mimikyu across the globe were wearing costumes, and the Pokémon experienced skyrocketing popularity.

Mimikyu is dangerous to see directly. Without the Disguise, it can render humans and Pokémon alike ill, potentially to the point of death.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Mimikyu does not evolve.

It is a Ghost. Some were humans or Pokémon that died alone. Others were Fairies that fell into extreme loneliness until they forgot everything but their loneliness and became Mimikyu.

Mimikyu has an unknown lifespan. It is believed that if its loneliness is cured, it will reincarnate with its partner and friend.

 **Diet**

Mimikyu live on emotions. They can process berries and berry-based foods. They also eat leaf litter and other dead organic matter.

 **Breeding**

Mimikyu breed by finding lost, lonely spirits and giving them bodies that develop inside their eggs. It only mates with Amorphous Pokémon.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Generally not aggressive. They only become aggressive if trying to warn others away from dangerous locations such as gates to other worlds.

 **Bonding and Care**

Love it, snuggle it, and play with it. Mimikyu wants companionship and will embrace a chance to live with others. Remember, the choice of costume is Mimikyu's alone, and not your decision.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Not aggressive. Playful, cuddly, and occasionally mischievous. Once it finds a friend, it will be a loyal little friend in turn.

 **With Family**

It will not be aggressive to family, but will also show little interest in its trainer's family. It really only cares about its first human friend and others are less important.

 **Team Compatibility**

Low risk. Few want to eat it, and it will not eat others.

 **Warning**

Do not remove the costume, as it is dangerous to see underneath.

 **Summary**

A friend. One that will always be wearing a costume, but a friend nonetheless.


	5. Venipede Line

Venipede

Bug/Poison

1 male/1 female

Whiripede

Bug/Poison

1 male/1 female

Scolipede

Bug/Poison

1 male/1 female

One of the most dangerous Bug Type Pokémon in the world. This line earned their spot in the restricted list, Class A.

 **Description**

Venipede is a large bug, given that it is an unevolved Pokémon. It is about a foot long, and heavier than most Bug types at that size because it has a thicker exoskeleton, though that is still light. It is a multi-segmented crawler colored a vibrant magenta with three teal bands in the middle segments. The magenta is a vivid warning to predators of its poisonous nature. Whirlipede is a larger creature. A wheel of segments with sharp poison spurs at regular intervals. The eyes peak out of a pair of holes on the sides. The outer shell is a pale, low saturation purple. A large Whirlipede is larger than some car tires and weighs an extraordinary hundred pounds thanks to heavy armor. Scolipede is a massive insect, with smaller examples being eight feet long from head to rear and weighing around four hundred pounds. They can get larger if well fed. The whole body is covered in magenta armor and purple rings. The black underbelly is rarely seen. The sharp poison spines emerge in pairs along the back.

The sharp subspecies of Unova has sharper, more viscous spines tipped with Poison Points. The southern subspecies is slightly less toxic, while gaining a Swarm mindset that boosts its Bug moves. The 'Sprinkling Venom' Venipede, Whiripede, and Scolipede variant is the rarest and most dangerous known version. Possessing more advanced movement abilities, it responds to the hormones of hunting, by getting a progressively stronger Speed Boost as it continues to grow more excited by the hunt. If there are more dangerous versions in the Forbidden Zones, no one has seen one and lived to tell the tale.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Scolipede is a tank. It has a lot of Strength and Toughness, and massive Speed. This thing will hit hard, fast, and can take a hit in return.

The only Power based move it learns naturally is Venoshock. The rest of its moves are Strength moves, including the devastating Megahorn. With TMs, it can go beyond its relatively limited type list and learn more Power moves, along with the Strength move, Poison Jab. Some tutors have succeeded in teaching it Iron Tail.

 **Legends/Folklore**

As a Restricted Pokémon, this line has many horror stories surrounding them. No singular Scolipede has ever become so infamous as to earn stories and eternal recognition, but some have come close.

Confirmed accounts abound of a Scolipede ripping apart a vehicle, killing and eating a slumbering camper, and disappearing by dawn.

The smallest Scolipede recorded had some form of dwarfism and Combee ancestry, resulting in a four foot long Scolipede.

The largest Scolipede on record was nearly fourteen feet long, weighed well over a ton, and had the bones of several Dragons in its territory.

The 'Sprinkling Venom' subspecies got the nickname because it moves fast enough to leave drops of poison hanging in the air behind it, leading to a rain of poisons in its wake.

Venipede is known to operate in groups when hunting larger prey, like Bouffalant.

Venipede is relatively safe, and has less brain power. More than one story tells of one accidentally popping a car tire, thinking the tire was a tree suitable for building a nest.

Whirlipede is the safest of the line to deal with, as it does not eat. Getting on a bicycle and riding hard away can actually entice one to have a race with you.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Upon hatching, Venipede is on its own. No parental care is provided, and predators often prey on these weaker hatchlings. If they survive long enough, they evolve. This normally takes less than twenty-two years. An average of ten years are spent as Whirlipede, rolling around, avoiding predators, and accidentally toppling trees with kinetic energy. By the time they are thirty, they tend to evolve to Scolipede.

Most never live that long, and only one percent of wild Venipede reach Scolipede. Even the ones that make it tend to die of old age in their fifties.

 **Diet**

Predators. Whirlipede does not eat, surviving off of stored energy. Venipede will scavenge decaying meat, but Scolipede prefers to have its prey live and wriggling. This line is one of those lines that prefer any plants to be garnished with blood.

 **Breeding**

A pure Bug group Pokémon. Scolipede lays eggs in autumn. The eggs are buried beneath leaves and dirt, and number at around eighty.

This line is expensive, with each egg fetching a price of 90,000P to keep trainers without the skill and experience from trying for them.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Venipede is relatively dangerous. They have been known to attack trainers and try to eat weaker Pokémon. Evade by walking away slowly, facing it. It will regard the stare as a display of strength. Whirlipede is slightly less dangerous as it desires nothing from you. If you do anger one by, for example, stepping on one, the best you can do is ride a bike away or climb a tall object. Scolipede is the one to fear. A wild Scolipede will see you as a moderately more dangerous meal. Beat it down with Power moves as quickly as possible. Try to make it think you are too much trouble. And sleep with your eyes open, as it might try again.

Remember that most Bugs are stealthy when they want to be. Scolipede can pick off stragglers with no warning.

 **Bonding and Care**

This line is for professionals only. Never catch a wild Scolipede. They are too set in their ways by that point and will never obey. Train it up from Venipede.

A firm hand is needed to convince a wild Venipede to obey. Once obedience is settled, a carrot-and-stick strategy may begin. Treats of meat for good behavior, firm (but not cruel) punishment for misbehavior. If it works, at the Whirlipede stage it should be affectionate. If Whirlipede is not affectionate, then it should be released. If the Scolipede stage is reached, it will either be a loyal, gently affectionate fighter, or a disobedient predator. Deal with the latter option with lethal force, as it is too dangerous to be released or kept.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Not naturally friendly. They see humans as a source of potential food. Extensive training is needed to befriend them. A wild Scolipede has become too deeply entrenched in the solo-predator mindset. It focuses on its own needs and survival. No higher ideals have been shown by these cunning predators. Persistant, cold, and efficient. A trained Scolipede will show evidence of ideals and morality. They also have more personality than the dispassionate wild versions.

A better comparison would be that a wild Scolipede killed its own Super Ego to focus on its Id based hunting skills. A trained Scolipede still has a Super Ego.

 **With Family**

Not for family. Not for children or spouses.

 **Team Compatibility**

If it gets hungry, it will have no reservations about eating a weakened team mate. Keep it fed and keep the rest of the team healthy. At the lowest stage, it might be eaten by insectivores willing to brave the poison. At the highest stage, only an apex predator like Metagross would try to eat it.

 **Warning**

Those spines and clawed legs are not for show. This line is dangerous. They will attack with no mercy if they find themselves displeased with their trainer.

 **Summary**

A dangerous, Class A restricted Pokémon. Good for fighting, not for many peaceful lifestyles.


	6. Spiritomb

Spiritomb

Ghost/Dark, Ghost/other dependent on source spirits

Gender: Confusing

Spiritomb is a Class B Restricted Pokémon. Capturing this rare, strange, and dangerous Pokémon requires a specialist license.

 **Description**

Spiritomb is a kludge mind of one hundred and eight spirits. The most typical form for a Spiritomb is a swirling ball of mist with glowing lights. A face of light shows up on any side of the mist mass. Coloration varies.

Many things have spirits, even if they do not have souls. The nature of the component spirits determines the nature of the Spiritomb.

When people think about Spiritomb, they usually refer to the Sealed Spiritomb variant. Sealed to a Keystone, these appear as purple mist and green lights in the mist, emanating from the Keystone. The reason they are bound varies.

Sealed Spiritomb tend to exert energy Pressure to force foes to exert twice the energy to use moves. Some, possessing slightly different Keystones, instead are expert Infiltrators, able to bypass shielding moves like Light Screen.

Unsealed Spiritomb vary in nature and ability. Some may rise from the spirits of a location congealing into one being. These tend to be protective of the location, and have extensive power over the location. Location Spiritomb cannot be moved from their homes.

Some Spiritomb are born from great tragedies. These tend to be aggressive and lash out to relieve the pain of their deaths.

Paladin Spiritomb are made from a small army of virtuous souls uniting in death. These tend to cross over after defeating their great foe. These tend to have considerable power.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Bound Spiritomb is slow and has low Constitution. It has impressive offensive and defensive abilities. Naturally learning only a small list of moves, it gets more dangerous when given a chance to use TMs, which offer a much more extensive move pool.

With only one natural weakness, three immunities, one resistance, and a host of moves it can learn from component spirits, this Pokémon has earned its reputation as a mighty battler.

 **Legends/Folklore.**

The most famous Spiritomb is one in Sinnoh. A monster that caused extensive damage and grief, it was Bound to an Odd Keystone and sealed away as punishment for many crimes.

Once, an army of 324 soldiers held off an army of ten thousand soldiers. The 324 all died and became a trio of Spiritomb that laid waste to the invading army.

Stories of Spiritomb possessing people are frequent. They are able to pull it off, but the component minds must be united to the task.

Stories claiming to see the rise of a Spiritomb in a graveyard or tomb are false. The only time a Spiritomb will come from such a location is if 108 local ghosts unite temporarily to defend the location.

Spiritomb are said to have a fairly advanced grasp of magic. Be cautious.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Spiritomb does not evolve. Rumors hold that a Location Spiritomb can transcend its current state and become a location god, having true reality warping ability in its territory. This has not been confirmed.

Spiritomb will live for a variable length of time, dependent on what their purpose in uniting was and how well they can remain cohesive.

 **Diet**

Fear. Or hope. Or joy. It varies.

 **Breeding**

Spiritomb does not 'breed'. Instead, they can find a spirit or soul (including a weakened Ghost Type) and place it inside a mystic egg. The egg holds the developing soul until 107 more souls have been drawn in.

Only Amorphous Pokémon have been able to convince a Spiritomb to begin creating an egg. Other times, Spiritomb will use its magic to fulfill the male side of the reproductive equation.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Variable. Depends on the nature of the spirits.

 **Bonding and Care**

Bound Spiritomb have been captured. Each one needed a personalized method to bond and train.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Chaotic. Their minds can change on a whim.

 **With Family**

Unless it is a family that died, not a good family Pokémon. Even then, likely to be dangerous.

 **Team Compatibility**

Broken record here, but it is impossible to predict. Few Ghosts have the strength to eat a Spiritomb. Spiritomb might eat other Ghosts, or at least rob their power to feed itself.

 **Warning**

Highly unpredictable. Likely to change attitudes on a moment's notice.

 **Summary**

Chaotic and dangerous, this Pokémon is almost beyond cohesive description.


	7. Noibat Line

Noibat

Flying/Dragon

1 male/1 female

Noivern

Flying/Dragon

1 male/1 female

A coveted dragon, rare enough to end up as a Class C restricted Pokémon, yet mild enough that many Dragon Tamers got their start here. If not for how rare it is, this line would be in Volume III.

 **Description**

A dragon-bat. Very distantly related to the Zubat family, but so far removed that the comparison is akin to the relation of Growlith and Vulpix. Without the ears, Noibat is about as long as a human's forearm, with variance taking it as far as the tips of the fingers. Each wing is as long as the whole body. The ears are large bowls with tufts of fur at the tops. The body is covered in lavender, purple, and dark grey fur. Noivern is much, much larger. A small example will stand at chest or chin height to an adult human, and they can be as large as seven feet long without the tail. The ears are actually larger in proportion to the head, but the whole creature is large enough that they don't attract as much attention any more. A lean body, compactly muscled legs, and a pair of massive wings draw more attention. A long tail has grown out, ending in barbs. The light lavender fur has been completely replaced with dark grey and purple. The fur grows out from between light scales covering the body. A large white ruff of fur grows from the neck and the upper back.

Some possess echolocation that can precisely detect the subtle changes battle items cause to Frisk their foes and form strategies from there. Others infuse their echolocation with energy to pick apart barriers and shields to attack without hindrance, Infiltrating through any defenses. The rare Telepathic ability shows up in leaders of a flock or community, enabling perfect coordination with allies.

 **Battle Characteristics**

After surviving in its remarkably weak Noibat stage, Noivern has developed the power so well known in Dragons. Moderate Constitution, Strength, Toughness, and Resistance, any of which can be improved through specialized vitamin supplements or specialized training to reach potent levels. High Power, and blinding Speed enable its primary offensive abilities.

Able to learn such powerhouses as Dragon Pulse, Boomburst, and Hurricane, it has potent options available. It only learns three Strength moves naturally, And TMs offer a balanced mix of other moves. A specialist tutor would be needed to learn a Steel move to counter Fairies, TMs cover its Rock and Ice weaknesses.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Noibat, being a weak creature, uses sound waves to dizzy enemies long enough to flee.

Noibat loves fruit and has historically been a threat to fruit farmers.

Noivern has been seen using sound to shatter rock and carve out a nest in caves or cliffs.

While both stages love fruit, it is said that learning the taste of meat and blood is what motivates Noibat to seek evolution.

The stories speak of a greater Noivern, hundreds if not thousands of years old, that towers half as tall as Groudon. This greater Noivern slumbers, deep in the heart of a mountain. The legends say that it will be awakened when the rightful king of the west returns from Anevon. Other legends say it slumbers in anticipation of the end of the world, when it will awaken to either hasten the end, or stop it. All that is know is that the exit door to that cave requires seven keys, all of which cannot be pulled from the stones they are embedded in. Entry into the cave requires navigating through a hundred-mile radius Forbidden Zone.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Mobile in days, and independent in three months. Noibat tends to stick with a flock for safety until it evolves. Unless it evolves, it dies in 48 years. Should it find strength, it can evolve into Noivern and becomes an enduring hunter that lives for 90 years.

 **Diet**

Fruit. Lots of fruit. Older Noibat and any Noivern will also go for meat. Expect even a tiny Noibat to eat half of its weight in food a day, possibly more if it wants to build up energy to evolve. Noivern eats the equivalent of a full grown human every week.

 **Breeding**

Pure Flying Group. One egg per clutch is laid in a carefully constructed nest dug into a ceiling or overhang. Every four years, another egg can be laid. Given the rarity of these creatures, eggs cost 70,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Noibat is generally harmless. Noivern, a far more aggressive dragon, will attack without provocation. Distracting it with some fruit and running is a prudent idea.

 **Bonding and Care**

Start with fruit, continue with games of hide-and-seek. Tag. Races.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Unlikely to be a major problem, but not the cuddliest either.

 **With Family**

Not for family if evolved. Noivern is far too energetic and aggressive to be kept as a pet. It needs action. Noibat is still energetic, but manageable with highly active children.

 **Team Compatibility**

Pre-evolution, only the sweetest-smelling Grass types will be at risk. Post evolution, it may try to eat the others. At both stages, it is vulnerable to being hunted by other, larger predators. Noivern likes battle and will pick fights.

 **Warning**

The sound this line can make can deafen the trainer or shatter glass.

 **Summary**

A small pet turned strong battler for travelers.


	8. Magikarp and Gyarados

Magikarp

Water

1 male/1 female

Gyarados

Water/Flying

1 male/1 female

Two Pokémon on opposing ends of the combat effectiveness scale. The former, too weak for most trainers to use. The latter, a Class A restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Magikarp is a fish. Its vibrant red-orange scales make it attractive in some ponds and aquariums. Usually between one and two feet long and weighing up to thirty pounds, they can grow much larger in some environments. Gyarados is a massive sea serpent. Ranging between the length of a school bus and the length of an Airplane, it weighs less than it looks like it should. Gyarados has blue scales, white belly scales, and many fins and frills along its body.

Magikarp has sensitive whiskers that can detect and map the environment when rain is present to send out sound waves. The individual impacts help it scope the area to Swim Swiftly. Some rare deep sea Magikarp lack the whiskers as the rain-sonar does not reach that deep beneath the surface. They get Rattled by Bug, Dark, and Ghost attacks and tend to be nervous and stress prone.

Raging Gyarados are so dangerous that most species are instinctively Intimidated by them. Flight is preferred over Fight when facing one. Deep sea Gyarados, due to increased competition, develop aggressive Moxie as they fight.

Gyarados can Mega Evolve. In its Mega state, it trades Flying for Dark, grows bulkier, and gets longer fins to help manage movement. The white scales on the sides turn red, and the belly turns black. Mega Gyarados can simply overpower abilities that block parts of moves.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Magikarp is among the weakest Pokémon in the world. The only stats that are not abysmally low are Toughness and Speed. Toughness only manages the low end of moderate, and Speed is not quite in the range of good. Further, it only learns four moves. Splash, which it hatches with and is useless. Tackle and Flail are learned if well fed and trained. Specialist tutors can teach it Bounce, but that requires specialist tutors. It cannot fight away from water, but can be trained to leap out of a body of water to attack. It is unknown how some Magikarp specialists can turn them into devastating fighters.

Gyarados is among the strongest Pokémon. Midling Power, medium-high Speed and Toughness. High Constitution, very high Resistance, and devastating Strength. It learns a list of potent moves, mostly Dark and Water, but some Dragon and Flying moves slip in. TMs offer even more moves, including some coverage moves like Bulldoze. Battle out of water is easy for this serpent.

Mega Gyarados experiences significant boosts to Strength, Toughness, and Resistance, with a lesser boost to Power.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Magikarp, despite its combat weakness, is a hardy survivor. Its immune system fights off most diseases, it survives at most depths, and pollution barely fazes them.

Magikarp can swim and Splash its way up a river to the peak of a mountain. What it lacks in combat ability, it makes up for in endurance.

It may be weak, but Magikarp is a strong example of Survival of the Fittest. It cannot fight. It cannot flee from many predators. It cannot outwit its foes. But it reproduces rapidly, has incredible hardiness against most environments, and can make due in famine conditions.

Gyarados can fly. Most people try to block that bit of primal terror from their minds.

Some legends hold Gyarados as an agent of destruction against those who wage pointless wars.

Gyarados destroys everything in its path once angered. Even lethal damage will not immediately stop it as its sheer rage keeps it moving.

In the deepest, darkest part of the ocean, there is a structure. A temple of worship, a castle of an empire, and a fortress against invaders. Legends hold that this is the Origin Throne, the seat of Kyogre's power and the birthplace of the oceans and seas. No expeditions have explored it, as even coming close gives glimpses of massive serpents. They look like Gyarados, but are larger than Wailord. They are the guards of Kyogre's throne, and await the day Kyogre returns to restore the war against Groudon.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Magikarp hatch in multitudes, and live alone immediately. If kept from being eaten or caught in accidents, they can live for over a century. Gyarados has not been confirmed to die of old age.

Evolution is tricky. Time does not seem to be the trigger. Training does not trigger evolution. While specialist Water trainers have triggered evolution, they do not report a consistent method. Legends claim that swimming up a river to the heights of a mountain can do it, but they have not been confirmed.

 **Diet**

Omnivores. Opportunistic, they will eat anything they can. As Gyarados, they can even eat the hulls of ships.

 **Breeding**

Water 2 and Dragon egg groups. Eggs are laid pretty much anywhere, and by the hundred. They look like pebbles. Spawning occurs periodically year round. At most, they are worth 900P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Wild Magikarp are essentially harmless. The only danger is if a school moving around swims into a boat and pushes it.

Gyarados are terrors. They might ignore a passing human, or might get angry and launch a Hyper Beam.

 **Bonding and Care**

Magikarp is generally absent minded and forgetful. Meaningful emotional connections are difficult.

Gyarados requires a firm hand to keep it in line. Rare prodigies can train one easily, but tend to have issues with everything else.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Gyarados is feared by humans for good reason. It has little reason to fear humans in return.

Magikarp is a food source for many humans.

 **With Family**

Not for family.

 **Team Compatibility**

Any piscivores on your team may try to eat Magikarp, as it is a staple in many piscivorous diets. Keep Gyarados fed unless you want it to eat half your team.

 **Warning**

If everything that has been written so far about Gyarados is not enough of a warning, you are likely to become a statistic.

 **Summary**

Weak at first, devastating later.


	9. Tyrunt Line

Tyrunt

Rock/Dragon

7 male/1 female

Tyrantrum

Rock/Dragon

7 male/1 female

A fossil Pokémon. As a revived species, this line is Class C Restricted due to rarity. Like all fossil Pokémon, they are best described as a modern variant of an extinct species, rather than the actual species from prehistory.

 **Description**

Tyrunt is a reptilian fossil. It walks on two legs, has a pair of short arms, and ends all its limbs with large claws. Its head is large with a heavily developed jaw, and has a heavy tail to balance the head. Most of the body is brown, except for the orange dorsal spikes on the head and tail, the light grey lower jaw and belly, and the crest of white feathers around the neck. Due to its rocky revived state, it weighs a lot for a creature that usually stands as tall as a human's waist, and is similarly long from head to tail.

Tyrantrum has a proportionally smaller head and longer tail than its pre-evolution. It's former brown scales now have a reddish tone to them. Orange spikes and ridges appear along its spine from the nose to tail. The legs are larger and more developed while the arms remain slender, but longer. Formerly ivory-white, the claws are now black. The lower jaw is covered in feathers that function as whiskers, while a massive crest of feathers surrounds the neck. Tyrantrum weighs several tons and stands eight feet at the joint of the leg meeting the body. It can assume a taller, more intimidating posture, or a forward angled hunting posture.

Very rarely, a revived specimen will come out blue, which is believed to reflect how they actually looked without the fossil revival coloration.

Primary fossil revival technologies produce a variant that has a superbly Strong Jaw, lining up with fossil evidence of this species. A divergent technology causes it to be revived with a Rock hard Head. This version has a reinforced spine that resists damage from attacks that normally have recoil. Scientists believe that the original creatures had both characteristics, and modern tech is insufficient to revive them with both.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Tyrantrum has medium-high Constitution and Speed, medium Power and Resistance, and considerable Strength and Toughness. The revival process gave this modern creature several Rock moves, a couple Dragon moves, and Crunch. TMs and breeding give it most of the biting and Elemental Fang moves barring Psychic Fang. A couple recoil moves are also present in its moveset.

 **Legends/Folklore**

The first time a complete Tyrantrum skeleton was unearthed, the hearts and minds of humanity were enthralled by this majestic and powerful line. Scientists gave it the name Tyrantrum on the base assumption that something that impressive must have lived like a king in the prehistoric wilderness. Further research shows that they were keystone predators, keeping populations under control.

No, this species cannot spontaneously change gender. The gender disparity so common in fossil Pokémon stems from flaws in the revival tech.

Some locations have seen fossils spontaneously revive in the modern day. Most of these locations are now barred from the public to prevent issues with mass revivals. A population of such naturally revived Tyrunt have settled south of Kalos in what is now a preserve guarded by the Ranger Association.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Tyrunt lives alone after six months of parental care. Evolution can occur in as little as thirty-nine days of good hunting and sunlight. Tyrantrum can live to be forty years old.

 **Diet**

Almost entirely carnivorous, and perfectly willing to scavenge. Beyond trying to eat leaves and grasses to make themselves throw up, they rarely go for eating plants. Tyrunt can reasonably be managed by a trainer's budget. Only the wealthy and elite trainers can provide the literal tons of food Tyrantrum goes through in a week.

 **Breeding**

A Monster and Dragon breeding line. Tyrantrum seem to lay between ten and fifteen eggs every two years. The eggs are extremely hardy and can survive being dropped off a three story building easily. Cement sidewalks will likely take more damage than the egg in that context.

This line is both rare and protective of its eggs. One egg would set a trainer back 140,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Young and curious, it eagerly explores its surroundings by biting things with jaws that can easily crush a car's engine block. Not letting it satisfy its curiosity makes it angry. Tyrunt has temper issues and readily throws tantrums when upset.

Tyrantrum is aggressive and dangerous. It considers most things smaller than it dinner. Evasive movement patterns are effective.

 **Bonding and Care**

First, strict training is required to stop them from biting everything. After that, Tyrunt will enjoy exploring strange places and new things.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Mostly seeing humans as prey, they will only fall in line if they can be firmly taught that they are not the top of the food chain.

 **With Family**

Not for family.

 **Team Compatibility**

Modern Lithovores might try to eat Tyrunt. Tyrantrum will try to eat anything smaller than it. If a team member can knock it around and remind it who is in charge, it will behave.

 **Warning**

Aggressive, likes to bite things, big, and strong enough to get away with misbehavior unless handled by a very strong trainer.

 **Summary**

A classic dinosaur that is just as impressive and dangerous as imaginations and popular culture predicted.


	10. Unown

Unown

Psychic

Generless

Individually, they are among the weakest Pokémon. The reason these things are Hazard Class Restricted is that they are some of the deadliest Pokémon in groups, and are never found in populations smaller than a thousand.

 **Description**

The Unown all share two characteristics. They have black bodies. Those black bodies protrude from a large, unblinking white eye with a small pupil. They are flat and are usually found plastered to a wall in their slumbering state or their passive state. There are at least twenty-eight different forms of these alphabet Pokémon. The Unown all Levitate constantly when active.

 **Battle Characteristics**

The only move they learn at all is Hidden Power. They have moderate Strength and Power with weak stats everywhere else.

 **Legends/Folklore**

It is believed that every alphabet in the world was in some way derived from the hundreds of Unown forms.

Unown can write dreams into reality.

Extremely powerful spell casters can command a small number of Unown, around a hundred, and cast spells with them. These spells are not as potent as what thousands of Unown can do when gathered.

Unown primarily appear in certain ancient ruins. The purpose the ruins once served is unknown. Researchers that enter these places are known to disappear. Pokémon avoid these places, and even the strongest will react with fear if brought to one. The fear gets supplanted with curiosity after a while, and the Pokémon start searching for something or reacting to things that are not their. Strange radio signals can be detected when in the areas.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

They do not age.

 **Diet**

They do not eat.

 **Breeding**

They do not breed.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

They are as dangerous as the task they are set to perform. If they guard a location, entering it could result in instant death, being banished to another world, or any number of other fates.

 **Bonding and Care**

They have no emotions and cannot be bonded with.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Dangerous. They either have their goals and tasks, in which case they will write a human away, or they have no goal, in which case they will cause random thoughts to become reality.

 **With Family**

Will not react or interact with family.

 **Team Compatibility**

Unless the whole team is Unown, they are largely worthless and will not work with or against a team.

 **Warning**

This cannot be understated. Unown cause the words they spell to manifest, and there is no telling if they are spelling something dangerous until it is too late.

 **Summary**

An alphabet that writes reality.


	11. Grimer Line

Grimer (Alolan)

Poison (Poison/Dark)

1 male/1 female

Muk (Alolan)

Poison (Poison/Dark)

1 male/1 female

Good news, they are not aggressive. Bad news, they are so incredibly toxic that they rate as Hazard Class Pokémon.

 **Description**

Grimer and Muk are largely distinguished by size. Grimer is a blob of sludge that rarely peaks above a human's thigh. Muk is a much larger sludge pile that can rise up to be taller than a human. Both stages can produce pseudopods to manipulate their environment. The common variant is mostly purple. The semi-artificial Alolan variant is iridescent, like oil on water. Alolan Grimer and Muk also have crystals of solidified toxins mixed into the sludge.

The main variant, depending on the composition of their sludge, tend towards certain characteristics. Some are made of a rubbery sludge that produces one of the most noxious Stenches of any Pokémon on the planet. Others are more goopy and have a Sticky Hold on anything they grab. Some, due to specific variations in their diet, start making toxins that can kick in with a single Poisonous Touch.

Alolan Grimer and Muk, depending on how they adapt to their garbage based diets, either end up semi-saturated with crystals of toxins that can Poison with a single Touch. Others develop a Gluttonous appetite. Very rarely, a specimen possesses the Power of Alchemy and can temporarily adapt its physical properties by absorbing the tissues of another Pokémon, such as fur, feathers, or blood left after a fight.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Both versions of this line have identical combat characteristics. Muk has high Constitution, Strength, and Resistance. Low Speed and moderate Toughness and Power.

Regular Muk learn mostly Normal and Poison moves. TMs can provide several Fire, a few Electric, and a scattering of other moves.

Alolan Muk mixes a few Dark moves in with the Normal and Poison ones. For the most part, it learns the same TM moves as its regular counterpart, but it adds a few Dark TMs into the mix. As a tradeoff, they cannot learn the Electric moves available to regular Muk due to the crystals causing internal electric discharge.

Venom Drench is naturally available to both versions of Muk. Professor Kukui and his team in Alola believe that it is an offshoot of the move Gastro Acid that uses different fluids. Given that the venom slows foes down, reduces the power of moves, and acts as a muscle depressant, it is a potent Status move. Both versions can also learn Gunk Shot and Belch naturally, granting them two of the strongest Poison moves known.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Muk and Grimer are said to be so toxic that they can permanently render a lake polluted. Their sludge is contained while alive, but if any piece falls off/gets cut or blasted off, it will rapidly decompose into one of the most toxic compounds on the planet.

A common adage is that these Pokémon would probably survive any apocalypse that does not destroy the world's atmosphere and will thrive in a post-apocalyptic environment.

These Pokémon are among the few that can naturally produce the toxin called Black Sludge. Black Sludge poisons anything that holds it except Poison Pokémon, which heal away injuries from the stuff.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

This line has a short life span of 20 years. They evolve when they have grown strong enough.

 **Diet**

Anything except metal. The Alolan version eats more than the regular version, having adapted to digest food faster.

 **Breeding**

Amorphous. Breeding occurs when they gain enough mass to have a decent buffer against starvation. As a Hazard Class Pokémon, the eggs are not for sale.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Not aggressive, per say. The main threat comes from the toxic environments they live in, the sheer toxicity of their bodies, and the risk of falling ill from them.

 **Bonding and Care**

Food. Feeding them tends to work.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Neutral. They love garbage, pollution, and other waste products, but have no opinion on humans.

 **With Family**

Not for family.

 **Team Compatibility**

Only some Poison types could stomach these things. They are far more likely to eat garbage and waste than other Pokémon.

 **Warning**

Hideously toxic. Between that and their preferred habitat of human waste management infrastructure, they are deadly from the sheer probability of causing infection or illness if a piece falls off and decomposes.

 **Summary**

Living Poison, more toxic than their relatives Koffing and Garbodor.


	12. Combee Line

Combee

Bug/Flying

Functionally 7 male/1 female

Vespiquen

Bug/Flying

All Female

The premier producers of honey everywhere except Alola. As a food provider, this is a Class D Restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Combee is a trio of conjoined yellow insects with black stripes. They are nestled in wax hexagons. The bottom one is the attacking mind while the top two coordinate with their exposed wings to fly the trio.

Vespiquen is a much larger bug. Usually about the size of a human torso, a third of her mass is her abdomen. Vespiquen also builds a large wax hive onto her abdomen in which she carries mindless lesser bees and grubs. Only her forelimbs are outside of her hive. The two blunt horns on her head act to help her control her hive.

Most Combee are raised to act as general soldiers and workers. They can Gather pollen and nectar to make Honey on a regular basis. Some, raised in specialized cells of steroid-rich honey, are adapted to Hustle more as dedicated soldiers, albeit bumbling ones.

Vespquen usually use a combination of pheromones and energy to dampen attacks and force foes to use more energy just to hurt them. Some, however, were former soldiers themselves and focus on using their powers to Unnerve anything that might try to eat her, her hive, or her hive's honey supply.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Aside from moderate Speed, Combee is rather weak. The rare Combee able to evolve into Vespiquen can look forward to moderate Constitution, moderately good Strength and Power, low Speed due to being weighted down by the hive, and great Toughness and Resistance.

Vespiquen's bread and butter are her three signature Moves. Defend Order draws from the mindless workers in her abdomen-hive to improve her already good defenses. Heal Order directs them to apply rapid healing energy to her wounds, with more healing from more bugs working. Attack Order is a swarming attack involving potentially hundreds of bees stinging a target. She can also learn Fell Stinger, a move that, if successful in defeating a target, drains the target's energy to boost offensive power. Aside from them, she learns a moderately diverse array of other Moves naturally.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Few stories focus on the Combee. They don't make much noise or activity to draw cultural attention.

Vespiquen rarely ever break their hives from their abdomens for the boost in speed. If they do abandon their hives, it means something horrifying is in the area. Pokérus D is one of the few things that can motivate such desperation.

Vespiquen have engaged in diplomatic meetings with each other and humans. There is a very complicated set of politics governing interactions between queens.

Some Queens conquer and subjugate lesser queens and force them and their colonies to serve the greater Queen.

Her Grand Majesty of the Eternal Hive, the Vespiquen Empress, is the mightiest Vespiquen in the world. The Empress lives in the Honey Forest, a forest that has been cultivated and modified until it is really more of a garden. It is believed that at least one specimen of any non-Legendary Grass Type Pokémon lives there at the Empress's insistence. She enslaved at least twenty lesser queens before she achieved an ageless immortality. Her rapidly expanding empire was only halted when an unknown Divine stopped her. Her major hive is more than just a large wax structure, mound on the ground, or network of small hives between trees. She rules a small, hollowed out mountain and the forest around it. The forest has one of the highest ratios of fully evolved Pokémon for any wild area. Local Pokémon offer her tribute in exchange for her honey, which is said to do various things from extending life, to curing diseases, to granting incredible power.

The many lesser queens in the Empress's hive are like a noble court, vying for the Empress's favor and blessing, but trying to avoid growing strong enough for her to kill them as threats to her reign.

Conquering Vespiquen can produce a higher grade of honey. Royal Honey is able to accelerate evolution in most Pokémon by years if they maintain a steady diet of it. The Empress produces a blend so potent, that it is toxic unless diluted, but can trigger evolution instantly and turn humans into Pokémon.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

'Males' can expect to live for ten years after breaking out of their grub-cells. Females can, if able to eat enough for about twenty-one months, evolve into Vespiquen. Vespiquen tend to live for forty years before politics does them in. If political strife is avoided, she can live to seventy.

Vespiquen only evolve if all three cells are female. Their minds merge to give the Vespiquen a multi-track mind. Their reproductive systems merge to allow for multiple clutches of eggs to be in progress at the same time.

 **Diet**

Mostly liquid. In nature, they consume sap, nectar, juices from fruit, juice from Shuckle, and honey. With trainers or around humans, they can add a variety of human beverages to the list, including alcoholic drinks, fizzy soft drinks, and sugar water.

 **Breeding**

Bug Group. Both stages will be described separately. Egg prices vary depending on the politics and negotiating with the Vespiquen. Even a Combee will end up dragging things out into negotiations.

Combee is effectively 7/1 in favor of males, but the truth is a bit more complex. The three fertilized eggs must be laid in associated trios of honeycomb cells. They merge as grubs, forming trios that develop like conjoined triplets. If even one of the three is male, they will act male. They can still lay eggs if one or two are female, but the male will prevent evolution.

Vespiquen has three reproductive systems. At least one will be producing unfertilized eggs for her abdominal hive every day. If she thinks she can support a hive with available resources, she will mate with any available male Bug Group Pokémon, even if she has to drug them on pheromones and special honey. The Empress is said to have somehow mated with a Genesect.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Unless times are tough, Combee and their Queens are only aggressive in self- or hive-defense. They can even be persuaded to offer honey for some good or service in better times. Even entering the primary hive complex is allowed in exchange for suitable offerings.

Vespiquen have political issues with each other, and bringing one into the territory of another can cause problems, as outlined below.

The strongest Vespiquen can dominate lesser Vespiquen and force them to guard her hive. Their eggs are forcibly taken and indoctrinated to her hive-mind. There is internal politics as the lesser queens try to break away or usurp the older, larger, and stronger queen. Internal competition using the workers left from before the dominant queen took over defines, builds, and destroys these colonies. This is the primary purpose of using female Combee to breed, getting workers not monitored by the greater Queen. Even if it risks having another rival, it still provides a means of fighting back against the overlady. Sometimes the lesser queens simply try to flee with their hives. Given the low speed and reduced endurance of Vespiquen, the flight away from an oppressive hive can take days, if not weeks, with the alpha queen constantly trying to kill the deserter, least more try to stage an escape.

 **Bonding and Care**

Bee Keepers treat the Vespiquen as something between co-workers and a foreign merchant that must be negotiated with.

Catching a Combee and providing it with safety and security to compensate for the lack of hive is the first step. Male Combee can adapt, treating their trainer as a queen. Female Combee are known to join humans to escape their queens and have a better chance of evolving. Vespiquen tend to start treating their trainers as something between servants and trusted advisors.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Vespiquen and Combee were never domesticated. They merely reached an agreement with humans, leading to general good feelings between the Pokémon and humanity, like two neighboring nations that have a somewhat boisterous friendship.

They can love their trainers, to the point of forbidding any member of their hive from stinging.

 **With Family**

Raised well, they will come to help their human's family. Mostly in the form of excess honey supplies.

 **Team Compatibility**

Combee is prey for many carnivores and insectivores, but may try to bribe them with honey. Vespiquen tends to act as a stabilizing force in a team as she barters honey for services. Do not be surprised if she acts lazy and makes the rest of the team run around doing tasks for her.

 **Warning**

Some people are allergic to Combee stings to a fatal degree. Angering a swarm can be fatal through sheer numbers.

 **Summary**

Probably the foremost example of eusocial organisms.


	13. Shuckle

Shuckle

Bug/Rock

1 male/1 female

Shuckle, a lazy Bug that can produce a food product and ends up as a Class D Restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Shuckle is a Bug that lacks a complete exoskeleton. It is a soft, yellow mass of pseudopods and a head that looks a lot like the pseudopods, with an unseen central mass inside a rocky shell. The shell tends to more holes than it has limbs to allow for multiple options.

Some Shuckle build up calcium supports for their shells to make them Sturdy and keep them safe from the initial assault of any foe. Others tend to be Gluttonous to build up a reserve of healing energy. The ones that neither have enough calcium in their diets to reinforce the shell or have enough food supplies to indulge in a Gluttonous life style become Contrary. Sheer spite leaves their bodies able to reverse stat changes.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Shuckle's Constitution, Strength, Power, and Speed are all rather abysmal. Its Toughness and Resistance are astounding. With such staggering defenses, even its low Constitution is enough to last for a while.

It mostly learns Bug and Rock moves naturally, with a couple of Poison moves for variety. Training Machines only add a few other types, but do offer more Poison moves. The combination of Shell Smash and Power Trick, both natural moves, can turn this slow, defensive fortress into a blinding ball of devastating power and speed. Combined with Rollout and Defense curl, and it hits hard in that state, harder than most other Pokémon can ever match.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Two classic writers wrote Just So stories explaining how Shuckle got its shell. One held that they were soft and weak targets until they started wearing rocks. Another said that they were jealous of the superior stats of other Pokémon and created the shell from the offered shell of a generally unidentified turtle.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

It does not evolve. After a period of four weeks building up their shell, they are ready to live their quiet lives for the next century or so.

 **Diet**

All liquid. Shuckle store fruits in hollows in their shells, which they then fill with pre-digestive fluids to break down and ferment the fruit into pulpy mash and juice. With a trainer, they will indulge in most organic liquids. Given that fermentation is a part of their natural dietary process, they happily drink alcoholic beverages without any sign of drunkenness. Certain college Fraternities have taken Shuckle as their unofficial mascot for always drinking home-brewed booze.

 **Breeding**

Shuckle mate once every three years. They produce hundreds of eggs, which sell for 5,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Not aggressive. They tend to live under rocks and boulders, and only lash out if someone breaks their shelter against both foes and climate conditions that could ruin their fruit mash. Walking away can calm them down.

 **Bonding and Care**

Give them a safe, quite place. Under a bed, inside a closet, or behind some furniture. They are comfortable when they have a retreat point.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Neutral. Some farms work with Shuckle, letting the bugs wander and pluck fruit from the fields, providing safe shelter, and asking only a bit of juice in return. These farms have rather friendly Shuckle.

 **With Family**

Can be happy with family, provided they can retreat when overwhelmed.

 **Team Compatibility**

Not going to enjoy any insectivores, and will resent energetic team members that never let it rest.

 **Warning**

While normally, the mash and juice they make are safe, and any batch that gets contaminated with bad bacteria gets thrown out, they do frequently produce alcohol. Drinking the juice or mash without letting the alcohol evaporate out can result in drunken stupidity on the part of both trainer and other Pokémon.

 **Summary**

A quiet, slow bug with a fine taste in moonshine.


	14. Togepi Line

Togepi

Fairy

Baby Pokémon

Togetic

Fairy/Flying

7 male/1 female

Togekiss

Fairy/Flying

7 male/1 female

Spreading joy, this line of Fairies is coveted, but rare enough that they ended up as Class C restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Togepi is a small hatchling that does not emerge from its egg shell. The head is a small dome with a crown of soft spikes that can fold in to further the appearance of an egg. The tiny limbs barely extend a finger's length out of the colorful shell. Togetic resembles a white bowling ball with arms, legs, and wings. The limbs are proportionally longer than on Togepi. The body is covered in colorful triangle patterns like the egg shell it used to wear. Togekiss has a rounded body, no neck to speak of, and a broad set of wings. The only color on its feathers form the familiar triangle patters on its white belly and the red and blue crest feathers on its head.

Some of these creatures Hustle everywhere. The constant rushing leaves them somewhat clumsy, but also makes them stronger. If raised in closer contact with mystic or fey energies, they develop Serene Grace in and out of battle. Under rare circumstances, an egg will go through rough conditions before hatching and end up Super Lucky. They develop unconscious probability manipulation fields to ensure that attacks land on pressure points or other vulnerable targets.

 **Battle Characteristics**

As Togekiss, its weakest stat is Strength, which is medium at best. Constitution and Speed are better, but not quite to the point of being high. For a line so bound up in eggs, Togekiss is Tough. Energy, both Power and Resistance, both reach impressive levels.

With specialized training, Togekiss can learn Sky Attack, Air Slash, Extreme Speed, and Aura Sphere. It learns more moves in its previous form of Togetic. Most of the moves are Normal. For randomness, this line is one of the few with Metronome. Ancient Power is also available as Togetic. TMs offer a very diverse list, including Flamethrower for the Steel Types and Psychic for the Poison Types.

 **Legends/Folklore**

This line has always been associated with good fortune and happiness.

Many stories claim that karma protects Togepi trainers. It is said that committing a crime against a Togepi trainer will incur a sevenfold punishment.

Togetic works to inspire joy everywhere it goes. They even give some of their stored happiness to others when they have enough.

Togekiss is rarely seen in the wild. Those so blessed to witness a wild Togekiss are fated to live happily for decades.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Togepi is largely helpless. It can fight after a few months, but the maturation rate varies. When sufficiently self-confident or brave, it evolves to Togetic. Note, that means true courage, not the absence of fear. Togetic evolves into Togekiss when it uses a Shiny Stone, or if it can uncover the nature of good and evil. This line can live up to a century.

 **Diet**

Happiness. The primary food for these Fairies is positive emotions. They can subsist on regular foods, but only prosper when around joy and delight.

 **Breeding**

Flying and Fairy Egg Groups. Togetic and Togekiss can produce one egg at a time during periods of incredible joy or passion. Multiple nesting mothers can usually be found after some holidays. The eggs are not for sale on legal markets, and going through the black market usually ends in disaster with this line.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Not a threat. Unlikely to be seen. Most of the time, those who glimpse these Pokémon in the wild are facing good luck. Attacking one may result in multiple wild Pokémon swarming the attacker in retaliation.

 **Bonding and Care**

If a Togepi chooses you, you are already well on your way. Remember that they eat happiness.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Positive.

 **With Family**

A delight for family. Parents dote on the baby Togepi and children play with Togetic playmates.

 **Team Compatibility**

Neutral. Few predators eat them, and they work to keep the team happy. A grumpy Pokémon can become a constant target for antics, or a source of conflict.

 **Warning**

These Pokémon are respected enough that other Pokémon will attack a human to protect one in the wild.

 **Summary**

A line that spreads and consumes joy, reaping what they sow.


	15. Archen Line

Archen

Rock/Flying

7 male/1 female

Archeops

Rock/Flying

7 male/1 female

Class B restricted Pokémon. Restricted both for being a rare fossil, and because of how dangerous they can be.

 **Description**

Archen is a prehistoric bird-lizard. Its head is dominated by something that is a hybrid of a reptile jaw and a beak. Its feathers and scales vary between red, blue, and yellow. It is not optimally aerodynamic. Its feathers come out it tufts and fluff patches that are a precursor of modern birds. It stands around knee height on humans and is unusually heavy for a Flying Type. Archeops is a larger, hunched raptor-lizard. It stands nearly 1.5 meters high, and is still heavy for a Flying Type. Most of the feathers across its torso and proto-wings are yellow. The scales on feather-bare parts are red, and the primaries on its wings are blue.

Modern revived Archen and Archeops have a Defeatist attitude. It is unclear if this is caused by the revival process, like the Rock Typing, or if it was present in the natural variant. They become crippled in combat effectiveness if a foe puts up meaningful resistance.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Moderate Constitution, medium Toughness and Resistance. The combination leaves them fairly easy to drop into their Defeatist attitude. That is, if they do not wipe out a foe before taking a single hit. It has fairly high Speed, fairly high Power, and very high Strength. Many foes are wiped out in seconds.

Its natural move pool is fairly diverse in Type options, if limited in depth. TMs and Tutors have come along to increase the depth.

 **Legends/Folklore**

The myth that this line is the ancestor of all modern bird Pokémon is false. It is, however, a close relative and archeological contemporary of the actual ancestor.

Archen is not a strong flyer, and tends to glide and hop rather than fly. Given that it was native to forests, it had plenty of things to glide and hop around on.

Archeops is held as the most intelligent fossil Pokémon aside from Genesect. Let me reiterate: the only fossil smarter than this fossil is a modern deity. They were capable of coordinated hunting strategies, using decoys to distract prey, and were powerful individually. There is a reason they were some of the more successful predators in their time.

Archeops must reach a speed of twenty-five miles per hour to take off. If it foregoes flight, it can sprint as fast as commercial cars on a highway.

Like many other fossil Pokémon, caves or locations with many of these fossils have been known to witness mass revivals. The wild Archen and Archeops population in the tropics have proven well prepared to defend their new territory, and have resisted human efforts to relocate them. New roads had to be made.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Archen start wandering and hunting at two weeks, but flight waits for three more weeks. Evolution takes thirty-seven years of keeping ahead of famine.

 **Diet**

Meat, mostly. Sometimes they eat berries, but mostly they go after meat. A flock of five Archeops can devour a Bouffalant in a couple days. It is not recommended that they be allowed to hunt. Part of the problem is that if something does put up resistance, they can be easily beaten and killed.

 **Breeding**

Flying and Water 3 Groups. It shows something about their ancestry that they are more reproductively compatible with Krabby than with many reptilian Pokémon. Eggs are laid in grounded nests in clutches of six to twelve. One egg runs a price of 142,000P. If a trainer has an Archen/Archeops already, buying another egg is illegal. The League does not want many breeding populations of this line.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Dangerous. They can and will attack a human and eat said human. There is a reason the tropical colony is off limits to visitors without signing a lot of liability forms.

 **Bonding and Care**

Tricky. They must be taught that they cannot get away with misbehavior. Defeat them in battle, and establish that they only get food from the trainer. Make them dependent on the trainer. Carrot and stick.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

They do not see humans as anything special or important.

 **With Family**

Too dangerous for family pet status.

 **Team Compatibility**

Will attempt to eat team members unless those team members have proven that the Archen/Archeops is not the strongest Pokémon around.

 **Warning**

Aggressive, intelligent, and powerful. Dangerous.

 **Summary**

Not an easy line to master, but a powerful fighter for a trainer with one.


	16. Larvesta Line

Larvesta

Bug/Fire

1 male/1 female

Volcarona

Bug/Fire

1 male/1 female

Larvesta and Volcanion. Demigods of the sun. Held as sacred creatures across the world. Hazard Class Restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Larvesta is a large grub, as long as a man's lower chest is high. The back half of its body is covered in simple brown exoskeleton. The front half is covered in fluffy white hairs through which five red horns focus its fire powers.

Volcarona is a much larger moth. Upon first evolving, it is as long as a man is tall, and it gets bigger by shedding its exoskeleton periodically. The wingspan is equal to the length of its body, but appears bigger because the six, broad wings are so eye catching. The neck and thorax are both covered in fluffy white hair. Ember-scales scatter from the wings frequently. The head has two red horns, and it and the abdomen are both black. The reflective white structures on the sides of the abdomen are there to further warn away foes by attracting attention and flaunting its power to survive without stealth.

The exoskeletons of these bugs are very warm. When active, their exoskeletons heat up to dangerous temperatures. Wear heat protection around an active Larvesta or Volcarona.

Volcarona has internal temperatures approaching a thousand degrees F when at rest, and its blood is consistently above 400. Only the incredible internal pressures of its circulatory system keep the blood from boiling internally. At such temperatures, the blood flash boils the moment it leaves the body, while simultaneously using some interesting blood clotting processes to seal the wound so the highly pressurized liquid does not all pour out. The blood clotting process is akin to cauterizing a wound, only healthier for this creature, and increases the steam temperature significantly.

Pokémon that do not resist Fire have been severely scalded from inflicting a wound on Volcarona in melee. Pokémon that are week to fire have died to this.

Larvesta, while its Flame Body is weaker, does have a chance to burn a foe at melee range due to the heat of its body.

Any Larvesta or Volcarona that decides it prefers to be mortal can sacrifice its connection to the sun and gain control of the insect Swarms.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Volcarona is incredibly powerful. It has moderate-high Constitution. Strength and Toughness are both moderate, though Strength actually decreased when it evolved because its previous form has anatomy better suited to exert muscular force. It has very high Speed, even higher Resistance, and is feared in battle for its tremendous Power.

Most of its natural move pool is Fire and Bug. It is the only user of Fiery Dance, a devastating move that can increase its user's Power by feeding the residual heat on the field back into the user. Either that or the dance is a ritual to call upon the sun's power. Scientists are a bit uncertain as some evidence involving a simultaneous use of Sheer Cold suggests the latter. It can learn Hurricane and Quiver Dance. Leach Life and Absorb enhance its staying power, and the latter covers its Water weakness. In the wild, the relatively limited move pool is all it needs because of its power. TMs offer a bit more Type diversity.

Any battlefield that hosts this Bug will be a lake of fire by the end.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Volcarona is revered as a demigod of the sun. Should the sun's light be blocked, these bugs have substituted by bathing the land in light and heat. To this day, there are well maintained temples of Volcarona.

Larvesta is said to be born from the sun, its egg born to the world on beams of light.

Even as a Larvesta, it can unleash flames of over 5,500 degrees F, hot enough to melt many metals.

Some cultures did not revere Volcarona until the volcanic winter. They feared it as "The Wrath of the Sun."

Sixteen hundred years ago, a conflict between several Legendary Pokémon triggered a volcanic winter. For twenty years, Volcarona across the world kept the heat up and prevented famine.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

After hatching, Larvesta form small packs to defend themselves while their fires are weak. Larvesta lives independent from five years old onward, but can be dangerous in combat long before that. The youngest a wild Larvesta has evolved at was 59 years old. Volcarona can live for centuries, with evidence suggesting at least a few are over a thousand years old.

There is a brief cocoon stage as its body bathes in flames and reconstructs itself, but this stage is short and does not fight due to the scalding temperatures around it during this stage that keep it safe.

 **Diet**

Anything it wants. It can sustain itself in a low energy state off of ambient heat and sunlight. Meat, plants, and even some hydrocarbons can fuel its flames. Keep it away from the scented candles.

 **Breeding**

Bug Group. Larvesta can lay one egg a year, but is usually content to lay one or two eggs a decade. The mating dance of Volcarona occurs once every twenty-three years and is both as amazing as a solar eclipse, and hideously dangerous due to the fire thrown around. The clutches of eggs produced from Volcarona number in the dozens. As a Hazard Class Pokémon, licenses are needed to have one. Each egg is worth over 100,000P, with some hazard pay variance depending on how picky the mother is being.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Hazard Class. It does not need to be aggressive. A single wave of its wings can cover the terrain in fire. It does not even need to know anyone is there to destroy anyone in its presence.

 **Bonding and Care**

Volcarona is a proud creature, but it does have a heart. The –carona in its name is an old word for crown. Act like a benevolent dictator and it may see the trainer as fellow royalty. It is best to catch it as Larvesta so it learns to respect the trainer as a worthy individual.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Prideful. It does not intend harm to humans, and the species has long memories. They know about how they kept the world alive during the volcanic winter. Proving strength and honor to earn respect, and treating the but with respect in turn pays dividends.

 **With Family**

Unless the family is a family of shrine keepers, they do not care.

 **Team Compatibility**

These mighty predators are strong enough to eat other members of the team with little effort.

 **Warning**

Hazard Class Pokémon. Its body produces immense amounts of fire and can burn an area to wasteland in short order.

 **Summary**

Demigods of fire and royalty among bugs. Just watch out for the ember-scales from the wings.


	17. Espurr Line

Espurr

Psychic

1 male/1 female

Meowstic

Psychic

1 male/1 female

Psychic felines that define restrained power. The devastation they can unleash gets them Class B Restricted status.

 **Description**

Espurr is a small bipedal feline. The long lavender fur clumps into little tufts frequently. The two most distinguishing features of this kitty are the folded ears and the wide, staring eyes. Meowstic has notable sexual dimorphism. Males have blue fur with white patches. Their two tails and longer fur patches have little curl. Females are white with blue patches and have curlier fur and tails. Meowstic's ears are much longer than Espurr, but are still folded over. Espurr is just barely too big to fit in the hand of an adult human, and Meowstic stands at thigh height.

Some Espurr and Meowstic have a Keen inner Eye that helps them track a foe with their psychic powers. Others have their psychic senses geared toward Infiltrator functions that bypass some defenses and ignore Substitutes. Espurr with weaker psychic senses have their Own Tempo to life. Upon evolving, the males develop a Prankster attitude. The females have aggressive, Competitive spirits and keep building up Power any time another stat is lowered.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Meowstic of both genders have low Strenght, moderate Constitution and Toughness, moderate-high Resistance and restrained Power, and high Speed. Espurr and Meowstic have identical Power when the restraints are dropped, but rarely risk doing so as they cannot control the energy and destroy everything within a hundred yards.

Male Meowstic have developed a tricky status-based move list, weakening foes and buffing themselves. Females lean towards aggression and damage output.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Despite Meowstic's more relaxed attitude about its ears, it still cannot control its power.

If a farmer finds a crop circle of a few hundred feet with all the plants pushed outward from the center, an Espurr was hunting and got spooked.

Meowstic can, in desperation, direct the unbridled power held within in a cone of devastation. Ten ton trucks have been reduced to dust and a few bits of scrap metal. This leaves the Meowstic powerless and vulnerable for days from the exertion of trying to control the blast.

The internet, for all its uses, has produced some ridiculous challenges. Finding a wild Espurr and figuring out its gender by staring it down is a really dumb idea. Sure the males will walk away, but the females will be provoked, potentially to the point of lifting an ear.

Cats don't kill things. Cats play with them to death. At least, domestic females of this line do.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Espurr takes twenty five years to evolve after a seven month infancy.

 **Diet**

Mostly rodents and insects.

 **Breeding**

Field Group. Heat occurs at regular intervals of seven weeks. Eggs are laid in clutches of six and are not for sale. The young can only be purchased after the first seven months for 40,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Semi-dangerous. When sufficiently provoked, they devastate everything.

Females are more aggressive and have little restraint about making displeasure known. Males are more timid and docile.

 **Bonding and Care**

You can tell how much an Espurr or Meowstic likes you by touching the ears gently. If they don't care, they barely react. If they do care, they warn you away.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Like many felines, they regard humans as useful, but rarely necessary.

 **With Family**

Not good with children. At all.

 **Team Compatibility**

The biggest threat would be Dark predators. Meowstic might try to chow down on rodents and bugs, and might take a bite out of fish.

 **Warning**

Espurr and Meowstic have a radius of destruction that devastates everything when they are pushed.

 **Summary**

Small bundles of cute and destruction.

A/N: Thank you verifiaman on SpaceBattles for the ideas about the 'stare down an espurr to check gender' challenge. It influenced their personalities.


	18. Hondege Line

Honedge

Steel/Ghost

1 male/1 female

Doublade

Steel/Ghost

1 male/1 female

Aegislash

Steel/Ghost

1 male/1 female

Class A restricted. Swords that are no mere tools.

Dracaena Note: To understand the Honedge line and its variants, one must understand the basics of swords. Real swords and their real properties, not the things shown in movies and books and popular culture. A comprehensive analysis of swords is far beyond the scope of this work. Consider the sword information in this entry the abridged cliff notes of Swords 101.

 **Description**

All Honedge, Doublade, and Aegislash share three features. An eye on the hilt, close or on the guard. A tassel arm from the pommel of the hilt. And a blade. The sheath that is usually shown in depictions of this line is actually like a mobile home/nest for them. Doublade is essentially two Honedge. Aegislash is a longer, more powerful blade with two tassel-arms and a shield.

Honedge come into existence in four ways. The natural born, which tend towards a form resembling a bastard sword over generations. The bloodstained, swords wielded in battle and soaked in the blood of many foes. The revenant, swords wielded by warriors that refused to stay dead and possessed their own blades. And the legends. Swords of incredible power that are diverse in form, ability, use, and origin, but all have stories about them.

Honedge and Doublade, harkening back to their nature as weapons, don't dodge. They have no incentive to dodge, and use the situation to close the gap and start tearing into a foe.

The Bloodstained, the Revenants, and the legendary blades are often built on different lines and blade geometry than the standard bastard sword. They have differing strengths and weaknesses.

 **Battle Characteristics** (as Pokémon) (applies to standard sword type)

Aegislash, like a human swordsman with a shield, can be a defensive wall or a dangerous attacker. In any stance, its constitution and speed are both moderate. In Shield Form, it braces its shield. Both the Strength and Power stats end up moderate-low. Toughness and Resistance, amplified by the shield, end up very high. Once the shield is moved to the side, the stats flip. Offense becomes devastating, and defense is mediocre. The previous evolutions have high toughness and progressively better Strength.

This line learns many slashing, sword, or blade moves. Aegislash's signature move is King's Shield, a powerful defense that also saps the Strength of a foe. It can also learn Sacred Sword, signature move of the Swords of Justice. It can also use the hilt, guard, and pommel as blunt attack vectors for moves like Head Smash. As a Stone Evolution, special training is needed to learn moves after the final evolution.

The variant forms, such as a katana, have differing strengths and weaknesses. The aforementioned katana would have high Power and Resistance, but lower Strength and Toughness. A zweihander would have devastating Strength and Toughness, but lower Power and Speed. Studying blade geometry and sword properties can inform a trainer of how the Honedge works.

 **Battle Characteristics** (as weapons) _(again, this is abridged cliff notes of swords 101)_

At the most fundamental level, there are four tasks a sword can do: chop, slash, stab, and guard (without getting into advanced techniques like half-swording for precision and using the pommel and guard as a hammer while gripping the blade to smash armor). Capacity in one of those four tasks has a corresponding deficit in one of the other four.

Chopping swords have heavy blades. More than half the sword's weight is concentrated in the blade. This makes the swords powerful, but at the cost of maneuvering. The big deficit in these blades is guarding power and stabbing. The mass of the blade makes the precise maneuvering for both skills difficult. Machetes and some cutlasses are normal swords of this style. Greatswords, horse cleavers, zweihanders, and other massive swords designed for two handed use and cutting apart riders and their mounts also have chopping power. The simple rule of thumb: if it hits more like an ax, then it is a chopping blade.

Slicing swords have balanced mass. The hilt components (the tang (bar of metal that extend from base of the blade) the grip, the hand guard, and the pommel), collectively weigh about as much as the entire blade. This gives a fair degree of maneuvering ability, and the cutting power is only somewhat less forceful than a chopping sword. The price depends on exactly how the sword is made and designed. The katana and similarly styled blades are the iconic slicing sword. They are not perfect. Their cutting edge is easily blunted, which in turn renders them useless once blunt. They are fairly light in the blade, reducing their guarding power compared to a bastard sword or broad sword. They are not ideal for stabbing. Chopping is also not an option. They require extensive maintenance, and are fairly easy to break if not properly maintained.

Stabbing swords have light blades, with more than half the mass of the sword in the hilt. This give superior control and maneuvering, but at the cost of power. The rapier is the iconic stabbing sword. It is fast and can stab anywhere easily. It also is so light that a decent hammer blow will risk breaking it, it has no real blocking power and must redirect blows, and cannot be used for chopping or slicing without risking the blade.

Blocking swords focus heavily on the hilt. Some of them are more like spears with a sword blade for a head. Others are simply swords with disproportionately long hilts for the blade's mass. A hardwood handle is sturdy enough to take a blow and the increased leverage increases blocking power. They might be competent at slashing, stabbing, or chopping, but they have limits.

Swords can have a mix of these four functions, but will never be perfect at all four. Members of this line that did not come from the natural born stock may resemble any of the many sword styles found around the world, but their performance is not nearly as balanced as the bastard sword default, which sacrifices general excellence in all areas for high competence in all areas.

The Aegislash, when wielded by a human, is potent, regardless of blade style. The 'Sword and Board' combat setup, reinforced with Aegislash's strength and power, creates a potent fighter. Having both Sword and Shield offers near unparalleled versatility in combat. This goes double for someone who actually understands that shields are actually weapons in their own right when used properly. Bashing, chopping with the edge, slashing and stabbing with the sword, and blocking with the shield gives fighters terrifying resources for similarly skilled foes to face.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Some Honedge/Doublade/Aegislash gained legends of their own. This will briefly touch on some of them.

In the Avalon region, a collection of legendary blades echo through the ages and mortal myths. The Aegislash known as Caliburn, chooser of kings, currently residing in a stone with his shield imbedded in the rock, which even Rock Type Pokémon have been unable to damage. Excalibur, an even more powerful, but also more prideful, Aegislash that is said to slumber in a lake. Information from the Swords of Justice confirms that her Sacred Sword attack could and did rival their own mastery of the technique in cutting power. Less famous blades include a Doublade that draws power from the sun, and who's wielder is called the Knight of the Sun. A rapier Honedge renowned for both fire and healing abilities guarding a sacred chalice, only wielded by the Knight of the Grail.

The 108 Demon Blades of Muramasa. These 500 year old katanas, forged by a master sword smith named Muramasa, are reknowned and feared. Even before becoming Honedge or partnering up to become Doublade, they were incredibly sharp. After becoming ghostly, they became the most bloodthirsty swords on the planet. A human that draws the blade and does not slake its bloodlust will be cursed, possessed, or killed by the sword. For other Honedge/Doublade, the scabbard serves as a bed and protection from the weather. For these swords, the scabbards are enchanted prisons that keep them from getting out to kill without external interference. Some of them are sealed in shrines that further suppress their powers. Some are entombed with their last wielders. Not all of the swords are accounted for.

The Masamune Blades, made by legendary swordsmith Masamune, are sometimes seen as the good counterparts to Muramasa's work. They were well made katanas. Many of them became Revenants. Their samurai masters made them into honorable blades.

The Ulfberht blades, a collection of swords slumbering in the north, each with the inscription +ULFBERH+T on the blade. Several awakened from being Bloodstained Blades, and others are Revenant Vikings. They are fearsome and fearless berserkers once awakened.

The Chained Shard-Blade. A Honedge that takes the form of what once was a zweihander before most of the blade shattered away. Only a small portion of the cutting edge remains affixed to the hilt. The tassel is not a fabric, but a variable length of chain. The only warrior to ever wield this one is said to have attained immortality, and has never been beaten despite wielding a broken blade.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Whether born naturally, soaked in blood, or rising as an undead warrior, all Honedge are combat ready instantly upon awakening. Evolution to Doublade can involve either bonding with another Honedge, or gaining enough power to split the self into two components. Evolving further requires either a Dusk Stone to reforge the two blades into one, or incredible mastery of the way of the sword to allow the two spirits of Doublade to merge into one, greater blade.

Old age does not claim them. They either die in battle, or achieve a form of enlightenment and transcend into the afterlife, leaving behind a mystic blade without a soul attached.

 **Diet**

The life energy of foes, and the will and energy of the wielder. They can go for centuries of fasting, and it only slows them down.

 **Breeding**

Mineral Group. Mating is rare and irregular. The egg looks more like a shiv than an egg, and gradually develops into a sword. Over generations, the various non-standard forms eventually breed into the default blade style. They are not for sale without specialist registration and certification.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

They are swords. They exist to fight. Never approach without preparing to fight them. They go for the kill. Even the most sedate and relaxed blades will still be raring for a fight if the chance arises.

 **Bonding and Care**

Being an aspiring sword wielder is important. Never touch the hilt without another Pokémon at the ready to remove the tassel arm if it latches on and starts draining. Learning the maintenance of a sword, things like polishing, oiling, and sharpening a blade, can be soothing for these bloodthirsty Pokémon and lull them into their sheaths

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

They respect a human that knows how to swing a blade.

 **With Family**

Not for family unless it is a family of generations of knights or samurai.

 **Team Compatibility**

Once they are forced to acknowledge that the team is not target practice, they just spar with the team regularly.

 **Warning**

These blades can drain life force if they grab on with the tassel, can hypnotize, and will keep driving towards new, greater challenges.

 **Summary**

Spirit-powered blades of considerable power and danger.

* * *

Zocarik notes: on the lore section.

The Avalon blades are based on Arthurian legend and my experience with Sonic and the Black Knight. The Muramasa Blades are based on the real swords that are said to curse anyone who does not feed their bloodlust after drawing them, and modified based on my experience with the game Muramasa: the Demon Blade. The Masamune blades were added to counterbalance the darkness of the demon blades. The Shard Blade is based on Goultard's blade from Wakfu.

Also, in case you missed it, I posted _**Volume V: Legendary Pokémon**_ back around Christmas. Easy enough to find on my profile.


	19. Chansey Line

Happiny

Normal

Infant

Chansey

Normal

All Female

Blissey

Normal

All Female

Some of the greatest healers in the world. Due to their rarity, they got rated as Class C Restricted Pokémon.

Dracaena: I gather data and begin compiling it all. I knew that this line has abysmal Strength, then I found credible data showing a Happiny lifting an entire frozen lake. At this point, my mind broke a bit, and then I just called in Nurse Joy to offer her superior expertise on the subject. This entry is jointly written.

 **Description**

Dracaena: Happiny, Chansey and Blissey all share the signature characteristic of having a generally egg shaped body, short limbs, and some sort of curly fur on the top standing out from the short, softer, pink fur across the rest of the body. All three also have a pouch that can hold an egg. On the 1~2 foot tall Happiny, the pouch is more like a dark pink set of pants with white belt, while on the three and four feet tall Chansey and Blissey the pouch is a small pocket on the front of the belly. At no stage are ears or a nose visible. Blissey has white fur across the lower half of her body and has feathery tufts from the upper arms and around the middle of her body.

This line are known as healers, and have skills to match. All three stages, depending on specialization, pick up on different skills. Those that work with illness and general medical issues have Natural Curative skills that let them heal themselves in battle easily and heal their patients of various conditions out of battle. Serene Grace manifests in specialists dealing with violently thrashing patients. Those that start leaning toward emergency response can Guard their Friends as Happiny and learn combat medic skills and Healer tricks as Chansey and Blissey.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Dracaena: Looking at battle performance, Blissey shows clear trends. The highest known Constitution, extremely weak Strength and Toughness, moderate Power, very high Resistance, and medium speed. The line learns no Power moves naturally, all Strength and Status. TMs are needed to exploit the superior Power stat. The line learns Soft Boiled and Egg Bomb, rare moves that will have some elaboration in the Breeding section.

Then I took a look at data about this line out of combat. I have seen dozens of sources showing any member of this line lifting dozens of tons. That's when I contacted Nurse Joy to explain what's going on.

Joy: I'm amazed. You had to watch videos of lifting frozen lakes and boulders to realize that Chansey-kin are strong? Didn't you remember the time you got body swapped with that Feraligator? You tried to eat the walls and my Chansey restrained you.

D: I call science on that one. I knew that they could digest some odd things and wondered if the taste buds could actually pick up on odd or esoteric minerals in things like drywall.

J: And I heard that you took a week to break the habit of nibbling on paper afterwards. Well anyway, the experience should have given you a clue. The Healer's Oath. Before all else, do no harm. Happiny, Chansey, and Blissey are all strong enough to restrain any patient they encounter, but refuse to use that strength in battle unless forced, and even then it is held back enough to mitigate severe injury.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Joy: Chansey can manipulate probability. Despite their luck powers, they are worthless as good luck charms in the casino. Weren't you the one who bailed Butternut out after he tried to use a Lucky Egg to win a Poker tournament.

Dracaena: Yes, and the gambling professor still owes me from how deep his debt is to me. Every few months, I drag him away and force him to do all the tedious things like make sure the plumbing on my home is not getting clogged from Typhlosion holing up in the shower.

J: Are all Professors engaged in this game of mutual blackmail and extortion against each other?

D: Only if it's funny, and forcing the pompous little prince to act as my butler is fun. Thinks he's so great since his family bought him a shiny Ralts as a starter does he… Back on track.

J: For the record, there are no psychoactive chemicals in Blissey eggs. Blissey has both receptive and projective Empath abilities, and tries to fill unhappy people with enough happiness that it can lead to minor enlightenment and a permanent boost to one's outlook on life.

D: So _that's_ what happened to Professor Babinga. I thought someone just pulled that stick out of her.

J: By the way, Professor Pepper called. He said that you have a very good detergent recipe for getting Gastro Acid stains out of clothing. Any Nurse would love that recipe, but I do wonder how you came up with something that Pepper said was better than the industrial grade cleaners we use for our uniforms.

D: I was working on a joint project with Pepper and the regular attempt to eat him by the Serperior got me tangled up in that mess.

J: I thought Serperior was one of your favorite Pokémon?

D: Why would a Serperior almost eating me while going after Pepper stop me from loving the best snakes?

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Dracaena: The lifespan of this line can reach into the 150 to 160 year range. The baby stage, Happiny, evolves exclusively in the day and needs a specially shaped stone referred to as an Oval Stone. This stone is merely a rock, but it is specially polished and shaped before being shared as a gift.

Joy: Chansey evolves through achieving an epiphany and the same mild enlightenment that they share as Blissey. Usually during periods of supreme contentment.

 **Diet**

Dracaena: The Chansey line is mostly frugivorous: fruit eaters.

 **Breeding**

Fairy Group. Unfertilized eggs are laid solo every day after reaching the Chansey stage.

Dracaena: The moves Soft Boiled and Egg Bomb are interesting. They only appear in Pokémon that produce a massive abundance of eggs, and most of those eggs are decoys to keep egg-eaters from snagging the real eggs.

Joy: and the fact that some of the eggs are explosive is a just punishment for the thieves. Serves them right, preying on something so helpless.

D: Chansey and Blissey freely give the Soft Boiled eggs. It is a viable strategy. Convincing foes that they are more useful as long term allies and healers than a quick snack. Or a lasting feast. Chansey are extremely vulnerable to any physical attack, and can use the trick of bargaining effectively.

Back to regular information. As an all-female line, they rely on finding mates of the other Fairy Group lines to fertilize them. Due to rarity in the wild, eggs are extremely expensive, at 111,777P on mean average.

J: I thought you would go into more detail about how they entice their mates. Their courtship is-

D: I don't want to end up with mobs of over-zealous protective parents trying to protect the innocence of children the way Elm does. He has to deal with protestors outside his lab every year or two, and I would like to avoid having that. So please stop talking about this subject.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Joy: If a trainer is being threatened by a Chansey or Blissey, they deserve to only get treatment behind bars.

 **Bonding and Care**

Dracaena: They are peaceful compared to many Pokémon, and appreciate safe, secure homes.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Dracaena: healers and helpers. They get along well enough.

Joy: Unless you do something stupid to make them decide to let you stew in your injuries to learn a lesson.

D: Joy, I thought your method of expressing displeasure was forcing me to remain in bedrest for longer than necessary on the grounds of "observation" or something like that. And it is unfair to me. I don't deliberately get hurt, I just try to make sure that the collateral damage is at a minimum, and I don't count as collateral damage.

 **With Family**

Joy: Wonderful with family, especially little kids.

 **Team Compatibility**

Dracaena: Most species respect the healers. Any Pokémon that gains a reputation among Pokémon as a healer will be treated with respect. This line practically specializes in this, and thus is on good terms with nearly any team arrangement provided an egg is not currently fertilized. Ovovorous Pokémon might be a problem with fertilized eggs.

 **Warning**

Dracaena: Catching a wild Chansey is extremely dangerous. Most of the other Pokémon in the area will object extensively.

Joy: that's part of why the Safari Zone has a no battle rule, to minimize the need for a healer and thus prevent the local Pokémon from getting rowdy if a Chansey chooses to join a visiting trainer.

 **Summary**

Wild healers, and nature's equivalents to Nurse Joy.

Dracaena: for the record, Joy would only let me interview her if I agreed to directly pull from the interview rather than paraphrase what she said. No idea why.

Joy: Just trying to make sure that people realize that there is a person behind the name of Dracaena, not just a cold bundle of professionalism that hardly interacts with people.

D: What it's showing them is that I have to take a draft or two to clean it up and write impartially. I relate better to Pokémon than people. Is that a crime?

J: Is this about how you felt isolated when you skipped grade school and went straight to university?

D: We are not having the discussion of whether letting trainers start as young as ten is good for their development.

J: You're deflecting the issue.


	20. Cubone Line

Cubone

Ground

1 male/1 female

Marowak

Ground

1 male/1 female

Spirit Marowak

Fire/Ghost

1 male/1 female

The Lonely Bone Keepers. A line of Pokémon more heavily associated with death than many Ghost Types. Marowak's savage nature gets it up to Class C Restricted status.

 **Description**

Cubone is a small brown reptile wearing a skull. The traditional depiction is that it wears the skull of its ancestors, but it can wear the skull of any appropriately sized Pokémon, favoring Monster and Dragon group skulls. Some hardened earth or clay to accessorize the skull is not unheard of. Standing on its stout hind legs and freeing up its front limbs to grasp bone weapons, it is a bit shorter than a human's knee barring protrusions on the skull such as horns. Marowak is mostly the same in both build and coloration to its younger form. Where the skull before was a helmet, now it is actually a part of the body. They usually carry a longer bone club. Larger Marowak stand as tall as a human's waist.

Some harden and reinforce the helmet to have a Rock Head. Lightning Rod abilities manifest in a show of mutualism when living near Water Types and Flying Types. guarding the neighbors in exchange for not being attacked. Battle Armor, composed of chips and pieces of bone, can be assembled to guard all critical points on the body but also ends up dampening the recoil resistance or boosts from electricity.

Spirit Marowak Is the same size and shape as regular Marowak. The major differences are that the scales are now purple, a mark appears on the skull, and the bone staff burns with spectral fire.

Some, rather angry Spirit Marowak have infused their whole beings with the energy of a Cursed Body, impeding foes that dare attack Marowak. Lightning Rod manifests around Water and Flying Types again. Rock Head shows up in Spirit Marowak that are closer to their living kin than most.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Both morphs of Marowak share stats. Constitution, Power, and Speed are all unimpressive. Strength and Resistance are both moderately high. Toughness stands as at an impressive level.

Standard Marowak learn Bone Rush, Bonemerang, and Bone Club. They are the most proficient users of the moves. Most of Marowak's moves are Normal or Ground.

Spirit Marowak learns a roughly even mix of Fire, Ground, and Ghost moves, including the signature Shadow Bone attack.

TMs offer versatility for both morphs.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Marowak has been seen using bones to drum messages over long distances.

Cubone are not universally orphans. The skulls are passed down through generations and even plundered from the dead of other Pokémon. Cubone adore their parents.

Spirit Marowak are potent mediums for communing with the dead.

Science knows what hides under Cubone's helmet. It is not published because a pack of Spirit Marowak started issuing threats.

Cubone and Marowak protect their graveyards with extreme ferocity. Trespass, and share the fate of the many others who's bones litter the land. Or worse.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Cubone are guarded by adult until around five years old. Typically, in the social rites of the species, a twenty-eight year old Cubone goes through a trial. They pick either the path of life, becoming Marowak, or the path of Spirit Marowak. The second path involves being partially possessed by their ancestors for the rest of their lives. Lives that can hit fifty years.

 **Diet**

Usually herbivores and insectivores. They also gnaw on bones for the calcium and other minerals. Scavenging is common, but they will kill for a bone snack if necessary.

 **Breeding**

Monster Group. Eggs are laid once a year, but only one child is raised at a time. If the egg is taken, the mother may lay another egg the next year. Each egg costs 73,000P and a Class C license.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Marowak is extremely aggressive and tend to work well with Ghosts. They can and have rushed trainers for little reason and marked the trainer to get attacked by Ghosts for weeks afterwards.

 **Bonding and Care**

Cubone is a cuddle bug, especially if the trainer hatched the egg. Marowak is moody. Even the calm ones are moody by the standards of other Pokémon. Remember to treat the bones with respect.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Not good. Marowak is aggressive and Cubone is shy.

 **With Family**

They can develop fondness for children and respect for parents.

 **Team Compatibility**

They hate Vullaby and Mandibuzz. Hate them. Competing over bones, and the birds attempting to eat them, leads to immediate aggression. They cannot be on the same team. At best, a trainer with two teams can have the bird and the bone keeper on separate teams.

 **Warning**

Their bone weapons can shatter stone when used with experience. The Pokémon is also quite dense and can break flimsy flooring.

 **Summary**

Solemn keepers of bones and the dead.


	21. Larvitar Line

Larvitar

Rock/Ground

1 male/1 female

Pupitar

Rock/Ground

1 male/1 female

Tyranitar

Rock/Dark

1 male/1 female

A Kaiju family Pokémon, Great Kaiju branch. Class A Restricted Pokémon. Tyranitar can Mega Evolve.

As identified by the 'great' in its taxonomy notes, this line is one of the strongest of the Kaiju* family Pokémon.

 **Description**

Larvitar is a small green rock monster. It stands on two legs and has short arms. The tail is more like a broom of splayed scales mounted on a small nub. Usually standing at the knee or mid-thigh on humans, it has an additional sharp horn on its head, adding to the height. A patch of red plates in a rough rhombus shape cover its belly, with smaller rhombuses in black to the sides. Pupitar is a metallic grey pupa stage. It has a face that looks like a spike-ringed mask, and can move around with compressed air. Standing two meters tall or more, Tyranitar's size alone creates a striking, and feared, image. Its green armor displays considerable bulk and muscle. Its back is tremendously spiky. It retains the grey belly plates and restores black depressions in its armor from Larvitar. Its tail is about half as long as its body and has spikes near the end.

The line's biological characteristics vary across evolution. Larvitar tend to be Gutsy in the face of statuses, though a subterranean-hatched example becomes adept at generating Sand Veils and moving with sandstorms to hide. Pupitar all can Shed parts of their Skin and armor to shrug off status ailments if they get any room to breathe, an adaptation of the ablative layer they use to survive high-speed flight, falling, and heavy impact. Tyranitar can generate a type of sandstorm called a Sand Stream naturally. Subterranean-hatched Tyranitar can Unnerve other desert dwellers to trick them into leaving food behind, which it gleefully steals to survive in the resource poor environment.

Mega Tyranitar is about 30% taller, has much larger and more intimidating spikes, and its chest now resembles a glaring monster face. It retains the ability to trigger a Sand Stream variety sandstorm.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Tyranitar has some intimidating stats. Very good Constitution and Resistance, good Power, impressive Toughness, and staggering Strength. Its Speed stands out as the only stat that does not exceed medium.

Tyranitar learns an assortment of physical moves, with a few power based moves thrown in. This includes Bite, Crunch, and the Fire/Ice/Thunder Fang trio. TMs expand the variety beyond the Normal/Rock/Dark moves that dominate its move pool. Tutors have taught it all three basic elemental punches as well.

Mega Tyranitar keeps the good Power and very good Constitution. Speed gets a small boost to moderate. Resistance, Strength, and Power all get larger boosts.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Larvitar, if it eats enough soil, can grow larger without evolving. The confirmed record was a very old Larvitar that ate a mountain and grew to the size of a large lighthouse.

Studying Pupitar's pneumatic propulsion assisted in refining air intake and compression technologies in some aircraft engines.

Tyranitar is a capable swimmer. It exploits this to test its might against unknown foes.

The oldest and most powerful Tyranitar was a legendary creature towering over castles. It lay waste to everything in its path, not through malice, but simply because everything was too small to stand in its way. It faced a similarly giant Aggron, and the battle tore the earth, crashing the land to and fro until a spine of a mountain range formed, separating what later became Kanto and Johto. No one knows where the massive Tyranitar went, as the stories do not claim it died. They say it walked back into the ocean, and has not been seen since. (There is a reason Mt Silver is called Mt Silver, and it has little to do with actual silver mining.)

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Larvitar live with their parents for potentially years, and earlier separation from parental figures promotes increased aggression and berserker behavior. Larvitar tend to evolve in the wild after consuming thirty times its weight in soil, rock, and metal in a single season. Pupitar evolve quickly if the Larvitar stage consumed fifty-five times its weight in soil, rock, and metal in one season. If not, it takes longer to evolve.

They usually live for sixty years, but there are known cases of much longer lived specimens. The reason for the occasional multi-century lifespan is unknown.

 **Diet**

Meat and minerals for the most part. Plants act as a decent roughage, but do not serve as a primary staple.

 **Breeding**

Monster Group. Tyranitar lays a handful of eggs at a time, and guards them. Given how dangerous retrieving an egg is, even if the Tyranitar is friendly with the breeder or trainer, the eggs cost a hefty 116,000P, plus the cost of raising a Larvitar in place of its parent.

The eggs can be incubated underground easily, which necessitates that the Larvitar eat their way to the surface.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Dangerous. Larvitar are aggressive, Pupitar are restless, and Tyranitar love battling. An older, more experienced Tyranitar can become tough enough to shrug off tremendous attacks, and even if it gets knocked out, it will likely get back up in a few minutes at most. Fortunately, they can be placated by a fun fight. But this comes with the risk of Tyranitar coming back for another round weeks or months later, and they usually do not politely ask. They just attack.

 **Bonding and Care**

A firm hand is needed to establish both dominance and proof that obedience will help it grow.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

They can destroy human settlements with ease. The fear response to seeing these things is normal.

 **With Family**

Large rock monsters that love fighting do not family pets make.

 **Team Compatibility**

They work best with a team of fighters.

 **Warning**

Heavy, aggressive, and tough to stop. Not a good combination.

 **Summary**

Rocky monsters that represent the pinnacle of the kaiju group.

* * *

*Zocarik Notes. Going through and creating a fictional taxonomy would be far too much work for me on my own. It can be hard to do one entry alone. Sorting through all the species and trying to tie them all together into taxonomy tiers and groups would be overwhelming. And that is before considering that future games might force me to update. Updates are going to be bad enough if new variants pop up. A full taxonomy chart is impossible for me.

Nonetheless, I do have a few ideas about Pokémon taxonomy.

Egg Groups are a higher Taxonomy tier. Within a Group, there are several families. A branch of the family may get special designation. The Winged Dragon family encompasses all Dragon Group Pokémon with some form of flight, including Levitate, which I consider non-canon in this setting**. Hydreigon do not 'Levitate.' They fly. They just don't have the Flying type.

Among Monster Group Pokémon, anything with a build like Godzilla gets the Kaiju family. This includes Tyranitar, Aggron, and Kangaskhan.

Among any family, any Pokémon that reaches the game's 'pseudo-legendary' status gets the great added onto it. So all the pseudo-legend dragons are Great (Flying/other***) Dragons. Tyranitar is a Great Kaiju. I am leaving some looseness so that any future kaiju pseudos can get the title.

** Some abilities underwhelm and so I just consider them non-canon and make up my own. Legends especially will have Pressure replaced or supplemented with more appropriate. Some non-winged Levitation will still be allowed.

*** Not decided on the name for the dragons like Goodra and Haxorus.


	22. Gible Line

Gible

Dragon/Ground

1 male/1 female

Gabite

Dragon/Ground

1 male/1 female

Garchomp

Dragon/Ground

1 male/1 female

A line of land-shark-dragons. Class B restricted Pokémon. Garchomp is capable of Mega Evolution.

 **Description**

Land shark dragons. Gible is a small critter. It has short limbs and propels itself through the structures that originated as propulsion siphons from their aquatic ancestors. It is primarily a navy blue with red underbelly. Gabite stands half as tall as a human. It is a somewhat chubby anthropomorphic land-shark-dragon. The two arms have large fin/blade structures. Garchomp loses all traces of superfluous fat and stands as tall as or taller than basketball players. The largest Garchomp on record stood one and a half times the height of a basketball player. Males of all three stages have notches in the dorsal fins.

The desert native subspecies have subtle patterning to their scales that let them camouflage in a Sand Veil during sand and dust storms, taking advantage of the darkness and the movements of the sand. The Mountain subspecies has extremely Rough Skin. The primary function is increased traction on mountain slopes and let them nest anywhere without falling. The Rough Skin is also hard and tough enough that direct contact at combat speeds deals damage to the attacker.

Mega Garchomp looks like a Garchomp with a lot more spiky white pieces and blood red fin-claw arms. It can use Sand Force in a sand storm to hit extra hard.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Garchomp is ferociously Strong, Speedy, and has similar Constitution. Its Toughness is good, and Power and Resistance both float in the moderate-high range.

Aside from Fire Fang, most of Garchomp's natural move pool is Dragon or Ground type. Sandstorm is a natural mainstay in its arsenal. Through other methods, it can learn a moderate assortment of other type moves. Draco Meteor, one of the most powerful moves available to non-legends, can be taught to this dragon line but requires extensive training to use effectively even before the recoil reduces its Power for a while.

Mega Garchomp retains its Constitution and Resistance. It is slightly slower, but trades that for substantial boosts to Strength, Toughness, and Power.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Garchomp, the Land's Wrath. Despite the title, Garchomp can traverse land, sea, and air. Just in battle it sticks to the land.

Gible, biter of the land. They have no fear and this gets many of them killed.

The Gible line is not directly related to the Sharpedo family, despite visual similarities if the fossil record is anything to go by. Sharpedo are actually much older than the Gible family. Evidence of supersized Sharpedo dating back thirty million years has been found, while the Gible family only really started taking their modern forms in the past ten million years. There has been no evidence that Gible is an offshoot of Sharpedo. It might be an offshoot of some aquatic Pokémon, but results are currently inconclusive.

All three stages are actually decent swimmers, and the third stage can fly, but their maneuverability is shot, rendering those states unsuited for combat.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Gible starts fending for itself immediately after eating its way out of the nest. Twenty-four years of toughing out the wilds can evolve it to Gabite. Garchomp, in the wild, are rarely under fifty years old, forty-eight on the young side. Gabite and Garchomp can live to be two hundred years old, but tend to die of accumulated injuries before then.

 **Diet**

Anything. Metal, flesh, fruit. And a lot of it. Gible can eat ten time's its weight in food and still eat more if given the chance, but would likely crash and sleep hard for weeks if it does so. The higher stages have learned some restraint, but still eat a lot. At the very least, they never leave leftovers and may eat the plate unless it is made of wood. They can eat wood, but dislike the flavor.

 **Breeding**

Dragon and Monster Groups. At all stages, they hoard shiny things as a display for potential mates. Given that they can eat rocks and metals, these nests and hoards act as a first meal for the hatchlings that will not rot during the long hatching period. The parents divide the eggs between them and guard the nest. Only if the environment is extremely dangerous would a female practice ovoviviposition. Garchomp can have clutches of ten eggs every three years. Each egg costs about 100,000P, plus the cost of feeding the hatchling later.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Aggressive. They can and will attack from ambush. Fortunately the final evolution is rare, but they are still dangerous. If nothing else, a Gible bite can get infected if it does not break bones.

 **Bonding and Care**

Shiny things, a warm nest, and a sand pit for them to roll around in and scour their scales. They have simple needs.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Aggressive. They are appetites on legs at the worst of times and have few qualms about eating a trainer or their Pokémon if they can.

 **With Family**

Not a chance. Too aggressive to risk these predators around family.

 **Team Compatibility**

Strict control is needed to stop them from taking bites out of the rest of the team.

 **Warning**

If the stuff above does not drive home the point, nothing will. Aggressive predators that eat anything.

 **Summary**

Fast, big, hungry, and feared for good reason.


	23. Magnemite Line

Magnemite

Electric/Steel

Genderless

Magneton

Electric/Steel

Genderless

Magnezone

Electric/Steel

Genderless

Electromagnetic dynamos. Class D Restricted Pokémon.

 **Description**

Magnemite is a sphere composed of magnetic metals approximately the size of a human's head. It has a pair of what modern humans would term horseshoe magnets at its sides along with a few screws, one on top and two in front. The front has a large white eye with a single tiny pupil visible. Magneton is simply three Magnemite magnetically linked into one. Magnezone is a bit larger and heavier than its pre-evolution due to drawing in more metal. The three units have fused due to increased magnetic attraction, forming into an oblong, wide saucer shape. The screws have changed, into two larger screws on the side units and an antenna on the central body. The horseshoe magnets are now merely three magnets, one on each of the side units and one on the back of the center unit. The central eye has developed into a larger, more acute eye. Within the bodies of these Pokémon is a core that can store electrical potential energy, and react to the rotating magnets to generate more.

In areas with populations of Ground type predators, they develop a Sturdy external frame to endure and survive. In the absence of such Ground predators, they use Magnet Pull to drag in prey and scrap metal. In human structures still frequented by humans, they are pests that get driven out, and so have had to adapt to be smarter and Analytic to evade and survive.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Magnezone has midling Speed and moderate Constitution and Strength. It has good Resistance, great Toughness, and even greater Power. It learns a mix of Steel and Electric moves, a few defensive status moves, and Tri Beam. The Lock On – Zap Cannon combo is extremely effective. Between available options for learning moves, it can only learn damaging moves in Normal, Electric, Steel, Rock, Bug, and Psychic types.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Descended of a previous species that existed for a long time. Modern technology allowed that prior species, Lode-ore, to mutate into the more refined modern Magnemite. Magnemite's superior combat abilities rapidly allowed it to out-compete Lode-ore and drive it extinct. The Lode-ore, while possessing magnetic abilities and metal bodies, lacked the necessary biology to create a proper dynamo effect to generate electricity.

They are not especially dangerous on their own. The problem is that groups generate enough magnetic pressure to interfere with local climate, cause migraines, and they are some of the more voracious electricity thieves among Electric Pokémon. The fact that they can go dormant and slumber for years as they wait for fresh electric current to awaken them from hibernation means that an infestation can spring up years after it was dealt with.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Magnemite can get strong enough to draw in and bind two other –mites to make a Magneton if it has developed its core enough to generate thirty kilowatt-hours of electricity. If the electrical generation is not at that level yet, the thirty kilowatt-hours can be divided, such as three Magnemites with ten-kilowatt-hour generation potential. Evolving to Magnezone requires external aid from strange magnetic fields. Lifespan is really measured based on how well protected the dynamo core remains. If it is ruptured, all its stored electricity is expelled and lost, along with its life.

 **Diet**

Their diet consists of metallic minerals absorbed through being ground into dust by the screws, and electrical energy. When one is plentiful, it switches to consuming the other to get closer to evolution and developing its core.

 **Breeding**

Mineral Group. Eggs are produced from the screws. The screw heads grow into small balls, which drop away and become the cores of new Magnemites. The cores draw in stray metal over time and construct their metallic bodies and magnets. Eggs sell for 32,000P.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Aside from stealing electricity and metals, they are not aggressive to humans. The problem is the increased heat from the magnetic pressure and potential migraines.

 **Bonding and Care**

Magnemite is simple in mind and desires. It will be happy just exploring a bit. Magneton and Magnezone need more mental stimulation.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

They are pests to the industrial sector. Blackouts, metal being stolen, and more can be blamed on them.

 **With Family**

They are another line with no conception of family units. They best they understand is mutualism in a group.

 **Team Compatibility**

Aside from preying on some Steel types and being hunted by some Ground types, they should be fine.

 **Warning**

They can and have interfered with many electrical devices by their presence. Isolate important machines from them.

 **Summary**

Magnetic minions and monsters.


End file.
